Open Seas and Locked Hearts
by Operamuse
Summary: Young Briana O'Connor joins the crew of the Black Pearl disguised as a man. She immeditely develops a mutual dislike for crew member James Norrington, but if theres one thing certain on the open seas, its change is inevitable. NorringtonOC
1. Chapter 1

It was just turning dark outisde when the young woman stirred from sleep. The dying light spilling through the dirty window in her room made her brassy red hair look a bright orange, and her creamy white skin to appear darker.

Finally she opened her eyes drowsily and turned her head with a groan when the light hit her in her green eyes. Reluctantly she sat up in bed causing the blanket to slip and show she was wearing a man's oversized white shirt for bed clothes and a crucifix of pewter was hanging around her neck.

The room the woman had woken up in was located in one of the more upstanding boardinghouses in Tortuga. It came cheap to rent because it was such a small, dirty room, and mostly used by sailors to bed prostitutes. But at least the linens were fairly clean. Not that clean sheets mattered much to the woman when she all but collapsed into bed to sleep away the afternoons after working in the early morning hours when most of the town's inhabitants were passed out or crippled with hangovers.

If the woman could have chosen to be any place in the world right now it would definitely be far from this dank room in a town overrun with shiftless sailors, whores, and con men. But this was where she would stay until she could find another ship that she could join and sail far away on.

The woman in question had been names Briana nineteen years ago by her mother when she was born in Limerick, Ireland. Briana's voice still held a slight Irish lilt in her light flowing voice even if her mother had taken them away to England for a better life when Briana was, but eight. It had been a hard necessity for the mother and daughter to leave the beloved Isle of Erie with a father dead and buried in the ground and a landlord hounding them for rent on their tiny cottage.

Briana got out of bed and slipped into a pair of black pants that conformed to her shapely legs, before pulling stockings on, followed by sturdy black boots that covered most of her calves. She then pulled her shirt of and set to binding her full breasts using a long strip of the sheets she had slept on. Now when she dressed in her shirt and vest, no one would give her chest a second look when it was flat enough to pass for a man's. Finally, Briana pulled her long brassy tresses into a bun which she secured with a black ribbon. When she slid on her round brimmed hat, along with a silver pin to discreetly hold it to her head, she was certain to be able to pass as a man; even if she appeared to be lighter in build than most males. That wouldn't matter so long as she could prove to be capable of working hard. That was never a problem.

She was just buckling her belt that bore her sword when a shout was heard in the distance accompanied by the sounds of glass shattering.

"Sounds like the early risers are up," Briana chuckled in the deep tone she would have to use if she wanted to be convincing as a male. She tugged the brim of her hat down so that it almost covered her eyes and stepped out of the room to pay a visit to town.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi I'm Operamuse! This is my second story so far and I'm hoping some of you guys will like it enough to review(hint,hint) I realize there will be some spelling errors in this story, but for the most part I mean to have them based on the way some characters speak. So enjoy and thanks for reading!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from POTC. The more I write it the easier it is to accept.

Ch 2: The Black Pearl

As she walked through Tortuga, Briana assumed a loose confident walk. Twice she had to quickly step out of the way to avoid brawls that had broken out in the streets, but nevertheless she continued through the streets .

She was within a block of her destination when she began getting propositioned by local courtesans.

"C'mon luv, donche want to see what I got fer sale?" one of the more determined painted woman purred while flicking her orange curls off her shoulder provocatively.

"Keep yer ands on yer thighs Scarlet," a small blond prostitute told the other woman sternly as she approached Briana.

"Hmph," Scarlet huffed before turning and going after another potential customer.

"Night afta night they think they can talk you into it," the blond muttered pulling Briana off into a dark corner.

"You have to admire their initiative though," Briana said using her low tone.

"Already in character then eh?" the blond said smiling mischievously.

"I could say the same for you Giselle," Briana replied with a grin.

"To right you are," Giselle said adjusting her bodice. "Girl's gotta earn er supper."

"Well bon appetit," Briana said handing the whore a six pence before turning and continuing on her way.

"Bon chance O'Connor," Giselle called as she pocketed her money in her clutch purse.

Briana smiled. She and Giselle had struck an arrangement a few weeks ago when Briana had approached the whore. She wanted to be as convincing of a male as possible so she would pay Giselle to spend some time in her room to give the appearance that they were lovers. In exchange Giselle earned a few extra coins every now and then, and Briana kept her masculine reputation intact.

At last Briana reached the pirate bar she had been frequenting every night in hopes of joining a ship's crew so she could get off this drunkard's paradise. Briana ducked as a drunk was thrown from the doorway of the establishment.

"An stay out ya mangee flee beeten dog!" a Scotsman in the doorway shouted.

Most girls her age would be shocked and frightened of something like that happening in front of them, but Briana had come to accept that kind of behavior. These were the people she had lived around ever since her mum had passed away when she was fourteen.

She stepped into the dingy pub and saw no difference on the inside as there was on the streets. Yet another fight had broken out in the center of the room, and the patrons were acting just as rowdy as every other night.

"Pint of ale," Briana murmured to the barkeep tossing some coins onto the counter.

"Aye," the gruff bartender muttered scooping up the coins and making her order.

Briana leaned against the bar and took time to survey the room more closely. Besides the fight a group of men were watching a pair arm wrestling, and then in the back of the room a line was forming . Briana quirked her brow curiously.

"Ere ya are," the bartender said setting a pint on the countertop.

Briana picked up her drink and sidled through the room unnoticed with her green eyes fixed on the activity near the back.

--

"Well we've certainly out done ourselves this time," Will Turner said sarcastically from a table near the back of the room. "It looks like Gibbs has already all old man who look like a strong wind would knock them over."

"Ey mate, the older the rum has a something a malt liquor that has just been distilled dos not have," Captain Jack Sparrow drawled in his usual slurred speech. "It has a bite to it. Savvy?"

Will rolled his eyes while Jack grinned wolfishly and took a deep swig of his rum. His coal rimmed eyes scanned the line of men who could be become members of his ship The Black Pearl. They were just as Will had pointed out, mostly old men except for a sturdy Mulatto with a shaved head and a slender young man wearing a hat over his head.

Never fear mate. There's some still some young blood who wanna have a go at it," Jack informed his first mate.

Will lifted his gaze to the men in line. "I suppose that's better then nothing," he admitted with a slight frown on his young face.

"Besides young William, if we wanted a ship full of young men with muscle and complete subservience we'd not be pirates, but the British Naval Fleet," Jack said leaning back in his chair. "Right lot of good that would do eh?"

"I suppose your right," Will conceded with a laugh.

--

Briana felt eyes on her, and kept herself looking straight forward. She had been very excited to find that the line was for a ship recruiting sailors to join its crew. Briana only prayed that it was a ship that was leaving Tortuga that night.

Judging by the ages of most of the men in the line, her chances of being picked were good. Unless her age only served to make her appear inexperianced in comparison to the geriatric sailors.

When it was at last her turn she was seated at a table before an old man with dark hair that had gray and white woven into it along with five o'clock shadow on his face. Right on the spot Briana decided she liked the face of the man sitting before her. Compared to others that came into Tortuga, he looked almost respectable.

"So yer lookin for a ship ta join?" the man asked in a scratchy voice.

"That's right. Preferably one leaving tonight," Briana said exaggerating her low voice.

"The ship I'm sailin on's goin tomorrow at daybreak. An we're lookin for strong willin men who can prove useful on a ship," the man said studying the young man in front of him. "Are ya afraid of adventure of danger lad? Cause if so, you're in the wrong line."

"I'm at your disposal sir. Give me a task on your ship and I'll do it so long as I can sail out with you," Briana replied.

The man chuckled and nodded his head. "Aye, you'll do. Be at the wharf before the sun's up. Our crew waits for no man."

"I'll be there. Thank you sir."

"Mr. Gibbs," the man said extending his hand.

Briana made her grasp tight and strong when she shook hands.

"What be yer name lad?" Gibbs asked.

"Brian O'Connor."

"Welcome aboard the Black Pearl Brian O'Connor," Gibbs said giving Briana a hearty pat on the shoulder as she rose from her seat. She immediately froze and turned back towards Gibbs.

"Did you just say The Black Pearl?" she inquired curiously.

--

**What did everyone think? I plan on uploading one more chap very soon, but some reviews might help me to type faster! ;p **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, hell I would even take Cotton's parrot if I could get my hands on it but I can't .

Ch 3: Meeting the Crew

Briana was having a hard time believing that Gibbs had just told her she would be sailing on a ship called The Black Pearl. Having spent a few years on the open seas already, Briana had like any other sailor heard tails about the infamous pirate ship of the same name. Like the others she had traveled with, she believed the ship with black sails was nothing but myth. She had never thought The Black Pearl as anything more then the inspiration for wonderful stories and marvelous adventures. Either Gibbs was joking or he was delusional.

"Aye The Black Pearl lad. It'll be the one with black sails. Ya won't be able to miss it," Gibbs said dismissively as another man sat down to interview for a spot on the ship.

"Excuse me sir," Briana persisted. "But you are talking about the very same ship that does in fact not exist?"

"Aye that's the one I meant," Gibbs told her irritably with no more elaboration.

Briana shrugged and decided she was being had by an old seadog who had drunken too much rum. She was just about to walk out of the establishment when a hand clapped down on her shoulder. She spun around with her hand on with her hand clutching the hilt of her sword as she prepared for a confrontation. She kept her weapon inside it's sheath when she saw only a startled pretty woman had touched her.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to startle you," the woman said apologetically.

"That's alright miss," Briana replied in relief. "I was only surprised."

"I only wanted to introduce myself because it appears that we'll be sailing on the same ship with one another for some time. I'm Elizabeth Turner," the woman told her with an open smile.

"The ship you're referring to, do you mean The Black Pearl Mrs. Turner?" Briana inquired.

Elizabeth nodded. She was pleasantly surprised to hear such polite wording from someone in Tortuga.

"Yes that is the ship I was talking about," Elizabeth said.

"But that ship, it's not supposed to really exist," Briana said still unbelieving.

"I assure you The Black Pearl is as real as the entire British Naval Fleet," Elizabeth informed the skeptical girl before her. "Believe it or not, but there will be a boat with black sails at the dock for you to join should you still wish to."

"As long as there's a real boat waiting at the wharf it will be good enough for me whatever it is you call it," Briana conceded reluctantly. If it meant getting out of Tortuga then it would have to do. "I don't mean to doubt your word Mrs. Turner, it's just hard to comprehend that a ship as legendary as The Black Pearl actually exists. Oh, I'm Brian O'Connor by the way," Briana said extending her hand.

"It's nice to meet you Mister O'Connor," Elizabeth said with an easy smile that made most men giddy. Briana however simply returned the smile without any side effects.

"Elizabeth, is everything alright?" a man with black hair and a neatly kept mustache inquired coming up behind Elizabeth. He put an arm possessively around her waist and studied Briana cautiously.

"Yes Will I'm fine," Elizabeth told the man reassuringly. "I was only getting acquainted with a new addition to our motley crew of pirates. This is Mister O'Connor. Mister O'Connor, this is my husband Will Turner."

"Call me Brian Mister Turner," Briana said trying to smile in an unthreatening manner. The last thing she wanted to do was get on the wrong side of a man who was just being protective of his wife.

"_She's pretty, but she's not really my type_," Briana thought in a bout of good Irish amusement.

Will seemed placated and slowly offered his hand to be shaken.

"Welcome aboard The Black Pearl Brian," Will said. "Call me Will, everyone else does."

"I'm happy to meet both of you," Briana replied. "Tell me, do you think it would be alright with the Captain if I were to come aboard tonight rather then in the morning?"

Will shrugged. "I don't imagine that Jack would mind too much."

"Jack?" Briana thought cautiously. "Not Captain Jack Sparrow?"

"Ah yes, that would be me that you are talking about," a slurred English accented voice drawled as a tall man approached the trio.

Briana carefully surveyed the man. He was without a doubt a pirate. As much as she hated to admit it, she also found his looks to be very appealing. She blushed and cursed her damn Irish complexion.

"Jack, this is Brian O'Connor," Elizabeth said gesturing to the young sailor. "He'll be joining the crew and was wondering if he could stay the night on the ship."

Jack swayed a bit as he turned to Briana.

"Ah, Brian is it?" Jack said gesturing to her limberly.

"It is sir," Briana said with a nod.

"You ever been on a ship before lad? You have the look of someone who hasn't traveled very far," Jack commented.

Briana's blush deepened into slight indignation and she raised her chin , while keeping her voice level and respectful.

"I've seen my share of life at sea Captain. I'm nineteen and not a child. I've been to the Cote de Ivore, Africa, and a few islands scattered throughout the Caribbean. I'm prepared to work hard and pull my weight around your ship or I wouldn't be standing here," Briana told him truthfully.

Jack stared at her for a moment and then gave her a small pat on the back.

"Welcome to the crew young O'Connor. Come aboard whenever ye feel like it before the sun rises tomorrow."

"Aye, aye sir," Briana said with a small grin. She nodded to the Turners and then strode out of the bar whilst avoiding another fight.

"Well then," Jack remarked looking pleased with himself. "I'm glad I could be of service in setting that young Irishman's priorities right."

"How exactly did you do that?" Elizabeth inquired skeptically.

"Because Mrs. Turner, I made the little whelp realize he's going to work even harder to prove me wrong by being a better worker than he thought I thought he was going to be, so he can have the satisfaction of proving me wrong when in fact, he is doing exactly what I want him to want to want to do. Savvy?" Jack explained to them.

From the looks on both Will and Elizabeth's faces, clearly Jack had lost them somewhere in his ramblings.

"No matter," Jack shrugged. "More rum!"

--

The roar of noise in Tortuga died down as Briana approached the docks with carrying a sack that held the few possessions she owned. She was still not entirely sure that this was the best decision she had ever made, but her desperation to leave the God forsaken strip of land prompted her to keep walking.

As soon as she was on the decks the only thing she could hear were the gentle motions of the waves and the gentle creak of the boats tied up around her. It sounded wonderful to her. Above her the skies were pitch black with tiny stars winking down from so far away. It made her feel tranquil and a little sleepy.

She suddenly looked at a ship just ahead of her and paused. It had black sails, and looked to be of a nice build. Briana trudged ahead, and didn't hesitate to climb aboard.

"Hello down there," called a female voice with an accent.

Briana glanced up and sure enough saw somebody slipping down from the crow's nest. The figure landed gracefully on her feet and stayed a few yards distance from her.

"What you be doing on this ship?" the woman asked sharply.

"Captain Sparrow told me I could come aboard now rather then waiting until tomorrow. Assuming that this is The Black Pearl," Briana responded.

"Aye that it is," the woman said putting a hand on her hip. "What be your name?"

"Brian, and yours?" Briana inquired crossing her arms over her chest in a confident stance.

"Anamaria."

"Nice to meet you. If you don't mind, I'm just going to stand out here for a bit," Briana said.

"Good. Now I can go get a drink," Anamaria said in relief. She walked past Briana onto the gangplank and left without another word.

"Hmmm."

--

It was three o'clock in the morning when a lone figure staggered on the decks towards The Black Pearl. That person was a former commodore of the British Navel Fleet, one James Norrington.

He had spent the night in Tortuga the same way he always did when The Pearl docked at a port town. Indulging in the services of a local whore and getting so drunk he could scarcely see straight.

He was swaying as he stood beside the ship he had grudgingly belonged on for near three years. Nausea finally hit him and he went down on his knees before regurgitating into the ocean. He was panting and sweat lined his brow when his stomach had at last been emptied.

"Are you alright?" he heard someone call out as he wiped a bit of foul acidic residue from the corner of his mouth. He lifted his head and glared at the silhouette above him that was outlined against the stars in the sky.

"I'm quite capable of taking care of myself. Even when I'm in a less than clear minded state," Norrington replied coldly.

He unsteadily got to his feet and attempted to climb the gang plank.

"Wait! Just wait there," the figure urged, disappearing from sight.

Norrington scowled and swayed as he tried to get across the plank. He took a step and came dangerously close to falling into the ocean when he felt a hand take his and begin to lead him aboard.

"I can manage myself," Norrington growled irritably.

"Of course you can. I just thought you'd like to skip a dip in the ocean on your way onto the ship," Briana said with a note of amusement in her voice. She continued to guide Norrington until he was safely on the ship, even though his unsure footing nearly put them both in the water.

"Are you aware that you are not supposed to be on this ship, or was it your intention to come aboard a ship just to be irritating?" Norrington asked her insolently when they were both on deck.

"I came aboard because Mr. Gibbs invited me," Briana said pleasantly just to annoy the ill tempered man. "Captain Sparrow didn't seem opposed to the idea either. My name's Brian O'Connor, it seems we're going to be ship mates."

"Ah, your Irish," Norrington said with obvious dislike. "I see. I should have known from the accent even if it is fairly faint."

"Yes that's right. And proud I am to be it! I'm only too glad I wasn't born an uptight git of an Englishman," Briana spat tartly.

All her life she had dealt with snooty English people who thought ill of her simply for her heritage and where she was born. It infuriated her that this man was looking down on her after stumbling aboard a drunken mess after she had helped him.

She had half a mind to tell the intoxicated idiot before her just what she thought of him. It would be easier to lay him out to in the state he was in, but that wouldn't be fair. If there was one thing her Da had told her when he was still living, it was to always fight honorably, especially with a namby-pamby Englishman. Besides, fighting would only give the unpleasant man another reason to find fault with her origins.

Maybe sir you should go wash out that foul mouth as it may greatly improve the smell. Goodnight," Briana said speaking through gritted teeth. She then turned on her heel and stalked away from him and climbed up into the crow's nest.

Norrington scoffed and dragged himself below deck to salvage as much sleep as he could before dawn.

--

What did you all think? I'm making Norrington a little bitter because I figure that is how his character would behave after falling so far from the official position he once held.

Also, this fic is meant to be set after DMC and is compliant until the next movie comes out and proves a story in which Norrington returns to be on the Black Pearl wrong. Until then, hurrah for me.

**Please review and I will love you forever!!!!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

I would like to thank the couple of people that reviewed. Any words(provided no flames. Yikes!) are wonderful and encouraging to read. Assume that this is still compliant to DMC!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, my sis does own a POTC calendar though. Still not the same. 

Ch 4: Out To Sea At Last

"Get ta work you curs!"

These were the first words Briana heard as she was woken at the crack of dawn.

All around her ship mates were groaning as they all awakened in their hammocks which served as beds within the cramped quarters beneath of the Black Pearl.

Despite getting little sleep from the change in her schedule, Briana was just pleased to be leaving the sordid port of Tortuga for the last time.

She rose from her place and hurried on deck along with everyone else. There Captain Jack was barking orders and the sun was glowing a brilliant orange as it spilled over the horizon. The sea itself was a deep green in the little light showing over the depths.

"Don't just stand there young O'Connor," Jack called impatiently.

Briana wasted no time responding and went straight to work. She joined a group that were moving supplies below deck by lowering them inside a net and ropes on a pulley system.

She stood in the back of the line and grabbed hold of the end of the rope.

"Alright lads pull," Gibbs shouted from the front of the line.

The men grunted as they lifted all the weight with the ropes and positioned the supplies over an opening in the deck.

Briana felt her muscles burning as she applied all the strength in her arms to performing her task. It felt wonderful to be on a ship again and working hard.

"Well done men," Gibbs remarked when the load had been safely lowered into below the deck. "Especially to the young blood at the back of the line. O'Connor an Dane joinin us on this next voyage."

Briana simply nodded to the line of men in front of her.

"It would seem we've already met," a dry English voice muttered behind her.

Briana didn't bother looking at the disagreeable man she had encountered from the night before. She turned and walked off as Gibbs clapped his hand on her shoulder.

"I ad my doubts, but it seems you can hold your own in strength O'Connor," Gibbs said encouragingly. He felt a certain paternal obligation towards so young a sailor. "An don mind Norrington. Ee's disagreeable towards everyone."

"Norrington you say?" Briana said in curiosity. "James Norrington?"

"Aye, the very same," replied going off to attend something else.

Briana looked over her shoulder at where Norrington stood receiving instructions along with a few others from Anamaria.

"Not what you would expect a former navel officer to look like," Briana mused to herself. He was not as unkept as some of the other sailors, but there was a thick stubble on his face and his dark hair was tied into a messy ponytail.

"Not the company you'd expect a man such as him to keep either," Briana added. She then forgot about her mild speculation and went to finding a way to be useful.

--

Hours later, Briana was bent on all fours scrubbing out the brig. She hummed absently as she spilled a bit more water. She scrubbed at a particularly stubborn bit of grime sticking to a plank. She took the cloth to it until her hands were red, but to no avail. She didn't even notice how long she had spent on her task until someone above shouted that lunch was being served.

Briana gratefully rose to her feet. She was starving, having not eaten a thing the entire day. After going on a brief search she located the galley where nearly the whole crew was sitting down to eat at a long rough table. She took a seat next to a ginger haired man she hadn't spoken to yet.

Her stomach growled ravenously as her nose picked up the smell of a delicious smelling fish stew that tasted incredible. In between spoonfuls she discreetly looked around at the others sitting around her. The sailors were all what she expected, but the look of the dining room surprised her. It was very nice and bright with it's white washed walls and a handsome looking walnut bookcase to spruce up the room.

As she hungrily ate her fill of food she knew without even looking that many of the crew were examining her. Some may have found it annoying, but Briana knew it was only to be expected.

"He looks so young to be out at sea," Elizabeth said quietly to Will as Briana left.

"I don't know. He looks to be as old as we were when we got tangled up in this pirate business," Will replied.

"But why would a boy that young be out sailing on strange ships? What does his family think?" Elizabeth mused.

"It wouldn't surprise me if O'Connor has chosen this way of life because he's running from something," Norrington said loud enough to draw the couple's attention.

"Nah," Gibbs said. "By the looks of him, es' too naïve to ave done any bad to be hidin."

"So of course a young man with endless prospects would choose to join up with the likes of pirates," Norrington responded and continued after a pause. "O'Connor is likely aboard The Black Pearl because he is out of options." Oh yes, Norrington knew all about that. They all did.

--

When the rest of the crew went to bed that night Norrington sat in the dining hall reading a book with only mild interest. After turning a few more pages his disinterest grew to the point where he set aside the book and rose from his seat. He considered getting a little drunk, but thought better of it. He was dead weary from the night before, and waking up with a hangover the next day would nearly kill him so there would be no sharp taste of rum on his breath before he slept this night. With his body demanding sleep and his mind to restless to surrender to Morpheus, he decided a stroll on deck would do.

He walked up on deck and felt his mind relax. Breathing in the scent of the salt water and feeling the strange winds on his skin was soothing. He'd been at sea for nearly seventeen years ever since he'd started as an officer for the King's Navy. Though he'd forfeited a good career as a Commodore, he still chose to be at sea and most likely always would.

He walked to the railing and peered out over the edge at the water.

Even when he'd had the opportunity to redeem himself, to salvage what was left of his life from the British government. He'd ended up deciding to sail under the command of the pirate who was the reason for the beginning of his misfortune. Several years had passed since he'd joined the crew of The Black Pearl and he had learned to accept the presence of Sparrow as well as that of his former fiancée Elizabeth, and her husband Will Turner; they in turn had learned to accept his betrayal in the Davy Jones escapade where he had made amends at the last possible minute.

Norrington stared out into the surrounding black abyss that engulfed the ship. He felt content for a moment looking out into the fathomless depths. With no one around to annoy him or disturb his thoughts; or at least until he began to become aware of a sound.

It was barely noticeable even in the dead of night, yet Norrington was able to make it out as he grew used to the silence and could perceive it. He realized the sound was somebody humming; something he could recognize after hearing a little girl do the same on long voyage from England to Port Royal.

He glanced around the deck and seeing that no one else was about he craned his neck to look up at the crow's nest. There was definitely someone up there. He didn't know who, but he wished they would damn well stop. He remained in shadow as the figure descended his post.

--

Briana climbed down the rope ladder and finished the last few bars of a folk song she had picked up when she was little. As she was crossing the deck she felt eyes on her. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she spied the lone figure standing on the side of the deck causing her to emit a yelp.

"Holy Mary Mother of God!" Briana yelled furious that she had been scared into blaspheming.

She received a roar of laughter that made her hands form fists and her face to grow pink though unnoticed in the dark.

"I didn't think Irishmen startled so easily," Norrington remarked in amusement as he leaned against the railing with a laugh.

"You would have startled to if you thought you were alone and then realized someone was lurking about you idiot!" Briana seethed.

Norrington snickered and made Briana really want to throw him a right hook square in the jaw. She may have been brought up by her good Christian mother, but she'd inherited her Da's temper(which had it's limits), and his ability to throw strong punches if need be.

"Fine, I apologize. I was only waiting for you to leave so you'd just take the noise of your bleeding humming with you. I honestly thought you'd pass right by me," Norrington replied trying to keep the humor absent from his voice. "No need to drag Turner from the arms of his wife. I'll keep watch."

In spite of herself Briana quirked a brow at the cold note in his voice. "Jealous of Turner then?" she inquired.

Norrington looked Briana in the eye with his brow furrowed. "Not anymore."

"If you don't mind me saying so," Briana said when Norrington made to leave. "I would have thought a man such as yourself would be married by now and settled down with a home. Having been a commodore you probably could have made any woman an offer and been accepted."

"_Any woman but me that is as I've known you one whole day and I already can't_ _stand you_," Briana thought dryly.

"If," Norrington ground out tightly. "I cared for speculation about my marital status then I would ask someone for it and believe me O'Connor, it would not be you."

"I'm sorry," Briana said regretting how much she had offended him even if he was an unpleasant man. "It wasn't my place. I was only-"

"Go to your bunk like a good little boy O'Connor," Norrington said irritably as he stalked away and climbed up to the crow's nest.

Briana threw her hands up in the air in frustration and she marched to her sleeping quarters. She couldn't make herself sleep at first when she climbed into her hammock because she was still fuming over the impossible James Norrington; a man she knew she could never get along with.

So, what's everybody think hmm? I humbly ask you awesome readers to give a review as they spark my creativity and make me feel warm and fuzzy! Til next time!


	5. Chapter 5

Here's more of the story. No fluff yet, I plan on waiting a bit for that to occur. This chapter is mostly action in which the entire crew of The Black Pearl are put in danger. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Own nothing. Disney does, those scurvy dogs. Arrrr!

Ch 5: Treacherous Women

Over the next few days the crew made for a small island that in the Caribbean that had once been inhabited by a group of Benedictine priests who had mysteriously deserted the land; remains of their settlement were the only thing man made left and if Jack was right, a treasure was buried somewhere within the perimeter of the island that had come to be known as the Isle of Forgotten Faith. When asked if he was certain of the treasure's existence Jack had laughed and waved a map around saying, "I don't collect this just cause the pictures are pretty lads."

Within two days time the crew became able to make out the shores of a distant land with the aid of an eye piece.

Briana took the opportunity to admire the sight of the thin strip of land caught between the fuchsia skies and the darkening now green waters of the ocean. She was free to gaze out at the horizon to her heart's content as there was nothing that needed to done at the moment. Everyone else was being idle as well.

After a bit she turned away and walked about the deck aimlessly. For the first time since straying from the railing she looked back out at the sea and paused. Something was wrong. The course had taken a drastic change in a matter of mere minutes and the ship was now sailing horizontal to the land they had been seeking; not closer to it.

"What on earth," Briana said in puzzlement. She glanced around the ship and saw that all of the crew were now crowding around the front of the deck and staring at something. She turned to the wheel to look at Jack and yelped in alarm. She was very alarmed to find that the Captain was currently not occupying his post behind the wheel.

"Ah not good," Briana yelled dashing to the wheel and attempting to straighten their course. She spun the wheel and the ship lurched and started turning around again.

"Captain Sparrow," she called to the crowd.

"What's goin on?" Anamaria sprinting from below the decks followed by Elizabeth, and Will. Will looked at his shipmates in confusion for a moment before his face became vacant and he rushed to join the others at the front. This made the three women even more confused.

"Will! What are you doing?" Elizabeth shouted running into the crowd of men. "Jack get back to the wheel!"

"I'll steer," Anamaria said taking the wheel from Briana. "You try to make sense of this."

Without a word Briana ran to the rope ladder and frantically climbed as fast as she could. She jumped into the crow's nest and when she lifted the spy glass to her eyes she saw that the ship was heading for sharp jagged rocks jutting out of the sea. Lounging on one of the rocks she saw a creature that had a long golden tail and the upper body of a woman.

"A mermaid!" she gasped.

Her sharp eyes allowed her to see that the creature was moving its lips. As she wracked her brain for an answer it suddenly came to her. Hadn't her Da told her tails of the mythical beings when she had sat with him as he repaired his fishing nets sometimes?

"Beautiful things. Much more treacherous then na're any fish," her DA had said as he wove tales to delight his little daughter. "With a tale like a fish and a body like a woman from their belly buttons up to their heads. They're the most dangerous creature a sailor can be cursed to meet. They lure men on ships towards them where they bask on rocks singing with irresistible voices. Then it's too late for a ship to turn back, the siren's flee back to the sea, leavin the sailors to their doom!"

"Saints preserve us," Briana whispered and directed her sights on the deck below. She saw Jack had returned to the wheel, but he was steering right for the rocks. Elizabeth and Anamaria had been restrained by some of the men and were putting up a fight for all they were worth to get free.

For a few seconds Briana panicked. She stood frozen in horror watching the scene play out beneath her. What was she going to do? That horrible question with no clear answer kept replaying itself in her mind. She was very much aware that she had to do something and now before it was too late, but what when the entire crew was bent on landing the ship to its untimely end?  
The sight of the rocks approaching finally snapped her out of it. With her stomach twisting into knots of cold dread, she grabbed onto a nearby rope and swung herself down and leapt onto the deck.

"Oh lord," She thought in panic. She had to do something and every second she hesitated brought all of them closer to death.

Then she remembered the anchor. "Yes that's it!" she shouted. It would only buy her a little time, but it was all she could think to do at the moment. Without a second thought she ran to the place where the anchor hung over the side of the ship and released it into the depths of the ocean. She and the rest of the crew were thrown back as the ship stopped hard.

Brian was pressed to the railing for a minute, but recovered quicker then all of the others because she was expecting it to happen. She raced to the wheel that had been abandoned by Jack who had been knocked out cold and she spun the wheel once more managing to turn the ship around a little until she felt the arms of someone behind her restraining her with brute strength and preventing her from further interference.

"Stop! You don't understand!" she screamed.

She struggled in vain as some of the pirates were moving toward the chain line of the dropped anchor already. Elizabeth and Anamaria were tiring oft their efforts to escape their captives. They were not weak women by any means, but the man holding them were not either.

And then just as before Briana got an idea. It was a long shot, but there was no other choice in this desperate situation.

"Early one mornin just as the sun was rising I heard a young maid singin in the valley below!" Briana sang at the top of her lungs.

She kept at it and to her astonishment it seemed to be working as she saw that the men who were standing close to her seemed to be coming out of their daze. At some point in time Anamaria had been watching her like she was daft until she realized the singing was working.

"Elizabeth sing! Sing with all ya got!" Anamaria shouted before she herself broke into song, while Elizabeth joined in with her Pirate ballad.

Soon it seemed that all of the others were coming around as more and more of them mimicked the actions of their female crew members. In the mean time they all worked to get the ship turned in the correct direction and soon enough they were sailing away from the singing of the vile sea creature that had nearly lured them to the rocks.

Jack muttered something incoherent from his spot on the deck and he was at last noticed by the others.

"Poor Jack. Sleepin through most of the action," Anamaria said smiling with her hands on her hips.

Briana knelt at the Captain's head and attempted to hoist him under the arms to get him below deck, but he was solid muscle and she couldn't lift him up by herself.

"Allow me," Norrington said crouching down to take Jack's legs. Briana met his eyes and nodded.

"On three," Briana told him. "One. Two. Three."

The pair lifted simultaneously and slowly worked their way below deck. Briana had to kick open the door to the Captain's cabin to get them inside. Jack remained ever indisposed even as they set him down onto his bed.

"Sweet dreams Captain," Briana said with a grin as she headed to the door.

"What you did was remarkable," Norrington said behind her.

She turned her head to look back at him and saw he in turn was staring straight at her with a puzzled expression. She realized as she looked back at him, that his eyes were a strange turquoise color as they looked on fixed and intent.

"I would like to extend my thanks to you mine and the lives of everyone else aboard this ship."

Briana's brows rose in surprise. She was taken aback to receive thanks from Norrington of all people.

"Happy to oblige," Briana said nodding her head and breaking eye contact as she walked out of the room.

Almost immediately afterwards, Gibbs entered the room with his easy smile and a damp cloth for his Captain.

"I'll see to Jack," the gruff old man said. "Yeh can turn in if ya want. We'll be steering a straight course far from those God forsaken rocks, and after that we're setting anchor."

"Very well," Norrington replied taking his leave.

He made his way to the deck once again to see the crew fawning over Briana. A few men ruffled her hair, while others clapped her on the back. When night came and everyone was curled up in some sort of bed sleep eluded Norrington. Thoughts focusing on what had transpired that day filled his mind and refused to let his mind rest. He remembered that while he and the majority of the other pirates had been affected by the song of the mermaid, Anamaria, Elizabeth, and Brian had been impervious to the creature's allure. He tried in vain to reason why it was that Brian had been left unaffected along with the only two women aboard the ship.

Ooh! Will Norrington figure it out and is Briana's opinion of him changing? Wait and see,arrr! Love ya all and the words of encouragement.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank to those who are reading and reviewing. This next chapter is mostly general, but it has the beginnings of fluff emerging!

Disclaimer: I do not own Jack. I do not own Jack. I want to own Jack darn it!

Ch 6: Golden Rewards

The next morning Briana rose from her hammock before any traces of the sun were detectable. She left quietly so as not to have to deal with any more nonsense and praise from her shipmates. She practically walked on the toes of her boots as moved quietly through the lower level of the ship. She headed into the dining hall and jumped when she saw Jack and Will were already there.

"Morning," Briana said in her gruff false male voice.

"Have a seat lad," Will said gesturing to any the empty places at the table.

"Thank you Will. Captain," Briana said inclining her head in acknowledgement as she took a seat beside Will. "Glad to see you're up and about."

"Way I hear it son, I should be thanking you for the bump on my ruddy head," Jack said in his semi-drunken slur. "And the fact that my ship's not dashed ta pieces on a nasty pile of rocks."

"That's alright sir," Briana said hoping the Captain wasn't going to act like the others. Her wish was granted in one of the best ways possible.

"As far as I'm concerned Bri, you've more then proven you have a good head on your shoulders. That is why I've decided you'll be comin along to retrieve the treasure when the ship reaches land today. Savvy?"

Briana stared at her Captain with her mouth slightly agape. "Captain Sparrow, I would be honored," she replied trying not to seem too excited.

After all the crew was fed everything was set and the ship continued it's path to the land they sought. When they were in the shallows of water across from the shore of the Island a longboat was lowered with half a dozen members of the crew going down inside it.

As the boat was rowed closer to shore Briana was quiet save for her absent humming. She was excited and terrified at the same time. After all, this would be her first real act of piracy once they located the treasure they were going ashore to look for.

"Right you lot. Everybody out," Jack shouted as they had rowed the boat as far into the shadows as they could get. Obediently everyone jumped out of the boat and helped pull the longboat to shore.

Jack then led them straight into a tropical jungle. All around them insects buzzed in the thick humid air. They passed crumbling man made buildings as they went farther into the overgrown jungle that was filled with beautiful and exotic plants.

As their Captain navigated the way for them, Briana watched the scenery in wonder while in turn she was observed by Norrington at random intervals as he continued to search for an answer to his question regarding her.

"Have we gotten any closer Jack?" Elizabeth inquired wiping sweat from her brow. "Surely we've been at this for several hours."

"Thank you Elizabeth for stating the obvious," Jack said dryly. Nonetheless he took out his compass and consulted it briefly.

"Does this treasure we're searching for in fact exist, or is it as credible as the other farfetched quests you've taken us on?" Norrington inquired as he slapped irritably at a bug on his neck.

"Come now," Jack remarked. "When have I ever led my crew astray?"

"That time in Barbados," Norrington scoffed.

"And that time…." Elizabeth began but was cut off when the ground opened and Jack, Anamaria, and Briana fell through. The others above ground backed away cautiously from the hole in the ground to be on the safe side as the few people below them landed with groans.

Briana whimpered feeling a few of her ribs were sore and possibly broken.

"Everyone alright?" Elizabeth called down to them.

"Oh yes. We're having ever so good a time," Jack called back sarcastically.

"We'll get all of you out as soon as we pull down some vines hand down to you," Will called as the three found their bearings and got to their feet.

Briana was breathing shakily as the pain in her ribcage throbbed. As she was trying to keep calm Jack approached her. His lips were together and a wince was on his face.

"Yes?" Briana inquired in a faint tone.

"Your not a eunuch are you?" he asked her hesitantly. "Ya hit a high note while we were tumbling."

She turned away and gritted her irritation brought on from the pain. She saw something faint in the space surrounding the space around them and looked back at Jack.\

"Captain I think there's something in here," Briana said gesturing to the surrounding area.

"Well let's have a look then," Jack said gingerly removing a match from his pocket and striking it on a dry leather piece of his clothing. The space around them lit up from the small flame's light to allow the eyes of the three pirates to see they were in some sort of underground chapel. In the far back they saw an alter where mass used to be held no doubt, with an enormous gold cross resting upon a large oak.

Jack smirked. "Add another tally to Ol' Jack's line."

--

It had taken nearly all day for the crew to transport the entire treasure onto The Black Pearl, but it was well worth it considering the wealth they had acquired.

That was all well and good for Briana, but with the pain in her ribs leaving her in agony as the day wore on she was in no mood to celebrate. All she had wanted to do was undo the binding that concealed her female attributes and that were adding unnecessary pressure to her injury.

But being alone to relieve herself was next to impossible with the entire crew in an uproar over their success. Yet finally as the world grew dark, she was able to steal away to the deck while the others partook in drinking rum and singing below. She nearly cried out in frustration when she saw she was still not alone when she saw a couple locked in a heated embrace.

Normally she would have just left quietly, but enough was enough. The pain was making her extremely agitated.

"Anyone out here?" she called knowing the result she would get.

The huddled couple broke apart. "Brian?" the voice of Dane called.

"Oh, that you O'Connor?" Anamaria said trying to sound nonchalant.

"Would you like me to be lookout for you tonight so you can spend some time…alone?" Briana inquired.

"Oh would you? Thanks ," Anamaria said rapidly as she yanked Dane by the hand and the two of them disappeared below deck.

"Thank lord in heaven," Briana groaned as she untucked her white shirt and rapidly stripped off her top. Gingerly she found the pin keeping the material on her chest bound and removed it from it's place. She then unwound the tight concealing cloth to leave her upper body exposed.

It felt so wonderful to her not having the added pressure on her internal wound. Now it didn't hurt quite so badly even if her side still stung.

She sighed in simple pleasure at the feel of the salty breeze caressing her bare skin after so long. In the distance she heard low thunder sounding from the sky. She paid it no heed and enjoyed the light winds until she felt chilled. No sooner had she tugged her shirt over her head when she sensed someone there in with her in the dark.

"Is somebody out here?"

She cursed under her breath when she heard Norrington's voice. Did he have to always be above deck at night?

Silence answered Norrington. He knew there was someone there though; he heard faint raspy breathing.

He'd just finished having a bit of rum to drink(though not enough to intoxicate him), when he'd seen Anamaria practically dragging to the brig. Figuring there was no one up on deck he had then gone up to take over watch himself; it appeared that someone had gotten there before him.

"Good evening," Briana managed figuring he would not leave until she announced herself.

"I should have known you would be up here," Norrington stated, but not rudely.

"Likewise," Briana said wrapping her arms around herself at her bosom.

"Are you alright O'Connor?" Norrington inquired walking closer to her said by the direction her voice came from.

Briana panicked as she saw him coming closer from the limited light spilling out from below deck. She moved further into the shadows so he could not see her clearly; even in limited light he might notice certain attributes about her that she wished to keep hidden.

"Y-yes I'm fine," Briana stammered.

"I hear you breathing O'Connor," Norrington said. He continued to approach her until she saw his silhouette and she found herself backed up against the rail of the ship without realizing it.

Norrington had no idea that he had cornered her of course. He was only mildly concerned about a fellow crew member. He knew from his experiences with the British Navy that a ship's crew depended upon man to do his job and be able to work so that what needed to be done aboard a ship was accomplished. If a sailor was injured then he couldn't perform his job to the best of his abilities and he posed the risk of doing more harm then good.

"I'm quite fine I can promise you," Briana said. "I know how to take care of myself commodore. Even if you think of me as no more then an ignorant whelp."

Norrington's brows creased, and his gaze never wavered in the darkness.

"And, just how did you know I was a commodore?" he said deterred from the subject of his ship mate's well being.

"Sir, its not every day a man resigns from a position as well off as a commodore of the British Empire's Navy. What is even more rare is to hear of a person who once dedicated himself to the capture of pirate vessels, has joined such a craft," Briana said. "Your story has become a topic of much discussion among seafaring men."

A roll of thunder followed Briana's explanation. She found she was shivering and wishing she was below now that she had reached her limit for fresh air.

"I see you have a point," Norrington replied thoughtfully. It was intriguing to think that his career had led him to be widely speculated among lowlife sailors and scallywags. But Norrington was again distracted from his thoughts by Briana's chattering teeth and raspy breathing.  
"It is quite obvious that you are uncomfortable from some ailment," Norrington sighed impatiently. "Did it happen when the ground collapsed earlier today"

"Well there is some pain in my stomach sir," Briana replied forming an idea to get him to leave her alone. "But I think its indigestion."

"Is that so?" Norrington said skeptically. He had seen his share of injuries in the Navy. He had acquired a fair amount of knowledge regarding wounds and how to treat them and he was certain this boy was hiding one from him. "Be that as it may, I'd rather not chance it. May I have your permission to briefly examine your stomach?"

Briana thought it over for a minute, and decided there was no harm in his request when her stomach was fine and would not give her away in any way.

"I suppose I can allow that," she replied lifting her shirt in the front.

Norrington used his pointer and middle finger to prod her belly. He was struck by how soft the flesh he touched; he'd touched women with skin rougher then this boy's.

Briana hid her surprise at the gentleness of the fingers on her skin that felt calloused and rough. In spite of how cold she felt, a heat had also begun to gather in her belly as a man she didn't particularly like probed her. She could imagine how his sharp eyes would look in the light. Even now even though she knew he couldn't see her, she felt the weight of his dark unwavering gaze.

Then almost imperceptivity he moved his fingers higher and she cried out as they found her ribs.

"Your ribs have suffered some harm," Norrington said quietly.

Briana couldn't say anything as she closed her eyes to bare her fear, pain, and something else she couldn't put her finger on. His movements were so precise in their examination, yet there was a patient tenderness in the movements. She was so caught up discerning the feel of his hand, that she didn't realize his hand was coming dangerously close to her breast until it was nearly too late.

"That's enough!" Briana gasped jerking away.

"Indeed," Norrington said suspiciously.

Lightning cut through the sky to be accompanied by a clap of thunder that startled the pair from the magnitude of the noise. Then rain drops started falling.

"We would do well to go below deck, and get you fixed," Norrington said taking hold of Briana and steering her towards the entrance that lead below deck.

--

My first cliffie I'm so giddy! Stay tuned to see what Briana is going to do in this predicament! Please review, reviews mean I post faster. ;p


	7. Chapter 7

I took longer then I wanted to getting the last chapter out, but my computer's been wonky. I want to keep updates to weekly, but that all depends on how this blasted pc acts. Lot's of drama in this chap, not exactly fluff, but you'll see a change for our main characters.

Ch 7: Meeting Briana

Briana was in full panic now. She did not want to be examined and revealed as a woman. Personally it would be a relief to stop pretending, but then how would her other ship mates look at her? Would they ever be able to trust her again if they found out she had been lying to them?

Even now the rain was pelting her and making her shirt stick to her upper body where some noticeable attributes were bound to be noticed beneath proper lighting. If she stepped below deck there was no chance she could conceal herself.

"But, shouldn't someone stay on deck to look out?" Briana persisted as Norrington's grip on her shoulder never wavered.

"It's storming," Norrington sighed impatiently. "You won't be able to make anything out in the darkness."

"I know that," Briana said clenching her fist. Did he think she was a complete imbecile? "All the same I would feel better remaining here."

"Fine," Norrington said letting go of her. "If you want to accept my assistance I shall be below deck. Do not hesitate to seek me out," Norrington said having had enough of the young man's folly.

He walked away and disappeared from her view. She was left to stand in the pouring rain as she grew more cold and her pain seemed to increase.

"Wait!" she called in defeat. She walked below deck and saw Norrington standing with the purposeful scowl on his face that he wore so often.

When he saw her come into the light he was caught completely off guard by what he was seeing. Before him stood not the boy he thought he had been talking to out in the rain, but a woman with her shirt plastered to her shapely attributes. Realizing how how he was examining her, he quickly lifted his gaze from her wet slicked breasts to her unreadable face.

She then proceded to unpin her hat. She lifted it from her head and freed her hair from a bun. Waves of coppery hair spilled down her wet back and stuck to her damp shoulders as Briana approached a still stunned Norrington.

"Mr. Norrington, though I am not a boy I would still be very grateful if you would be willing to help me with my ribs," she said in her true voice as she continued towards him cautiously.

Norrington nodded slowly and then motioned for her to follow him. They walked silently among celebrating crew who seemed to occupied to notice their two ship mates. They stopped in front of the Captain's quarters where Norrington rapped on the door. A moment later Jack opened it swaying slightly from inside the door frame.

"What can I help you with gentlemen?" Jack said in his drunken slur.

"I need some bandages to attend to Mist-O'Connor," Norrington said with a disconcerted glance at Briana. "I was wondering if you could let me have the use of your room for several minutes while I mend his-er, O'Connor."

"There's room for plenty in here," Jack replied stepping aside to let his the two pass. Norrington strode in without hesitation, while Briana moved slower keeping her eyes on Jack's face. At first the Captain didn't seem to notice any difference in her features when suddenly he frowned.

"Ang on," he said in confusion as he observed Briana's face framed by her long tresses. "I aven't had that much rum." He tried to discreetly lower his eyes, which widened in surprise when he saw her chest.

Briana shuffled past Jack as her cheeks burned. She wasn't altogether comfortable with the close scrutiny of her body. Though she could hardly expect much less when she had been presumed a boy for nearly a week aboard The Black Pearl.

She went to where Norrington was gathering supplies as Jack shut the door.

"Ah," Jack said raising his eyebrows slightly. "Well that explains why you needed privacy for this sort of examination as it were."

"Sit down," Norrington told Briana while he ignored Jack. She pulled out a chair that was made out of shoty wood so it wouldn't be hurt by her wet clothing.

Jack was suddenly beside her offering a bottle of rum to her.

"Hell of a pain killer. An it'll make you nice and toasty."

"Thank you," Briana said accepting the bottle and having a swig of the liquor. She coughed at the overpowering taste to which Jack chuckled.

"Most decent birds can't handle the stuff."

He sauntered off to his desk while Norrington stepped before her with bandages in hand.

"In order for me to aid you, the removal of your shirt will be necessary," he told her turning away to avert his eyes.

When Briana saw that he wouldn't be able to see her, she crossed her arms and pulled her shirt up from her belly over her head. She set the soaked garment over the back of her seat and turned forward with her arms modestly wrapped around her chest.

"Okay."

Norrington glanced down causing his dark eyes to settle on her green ones momentarily. Then he lowered himself to his knees as he unrolled the bandage to begin the task at hand. They were barely inches apart from one another, but all the same it was required that he lean forward her in order for him to have better access to treating the wound.

When he wrapped the bandage all the way around her once his hands accidentally skimmed the bottom of one of her breasts causing both of them to startle a little.

"I apologize," Norrington said unable to meet her gaze as he became flustered though he was quite good at hiding it from the woman in front of him. He decided talking was necessary to remedy the situation. "What's your real name?"

"I'm still an O'Connor. So you won't have to change how you address me," Briana said frankly.

"Is that so?" he replied for the sake of making conversation.

"Yes," she said simply. "But since you asked, my name is Briana."

Norrington caught himself smiling at the similarity of the woman's two aliases. "I should have guessed."

He lifted his eyes to hers for a brief moment and she grinned back. He actually looked like a pleasant person when he smiled.

He lowered his gaze and soon finished his work, satisfied with the results.

"There," he said. "That should help I imagine O'Connor."

"You just asked me my name and you're still going to call me by my surname," Briana scoffed in mild amusement. "Well, thanks just the same."

"I did what I could," Norrington replied looking up at her.

He was suddenly very aware of how close he was to her. Looking at her now it was hard to believe he had ever thought she was a man when he could see her feminity so clearly. She really did have a nice face, and her eyes were actually very gentle. Then there was that soft looking copper hair of hers. He wondered if it would feel like liquid silk if he were to part the strands with his hand.

He got to his feet in a hurry when he realized just what he was doing. He had barely found out she was a woman and he had already started lusting? No there was no way he was doing that. Nothing good could come from developing an attraction to someone he worked with. There was no reason to be looking at this mere girl when there was sufficient flesh that could be acquired in the next port the ship docked at.

"I'll take my leave then Sparrow," Norrington said. He turned to see Jack at his desk pretending to have been examining maps. Norrington shook his head and left the room with a dark expression on his face. He never once looked back at Briana until he turned and slammed the cabin door.

It took Briana a minute to gain her composure as she stared at the closed door. She had the feeling something had just changed, but she had no idea what. Not just on her irritable shipmate's part either; she knew she felt different somehow though she couldn't for the life of her figure out what it was. After all just because Norrington had patched her up didn't mean she didn't still fervently dislike him.

She rose from her seat and pulled her damp shirt over her head. She turned to Jack.

"Thank you for letting Mr. Norrington and I have use of your room Captain Sparrow," Briana said.

"Oh that's alright lass. Always happy to assist a lady," Jack said sauntering over to her in his limber manner.

He reached her and took her hand in his causing Briana to look down at their joined hands in puzzlement.

"You know Briana," he purred seductively. "I know your in pain now, but when you're all healed up, I would be more then willing to take a thorough look at you should you wish it."

Briana bit back a laugh at what Jack had just told her. He barely just found out she was a woman and already he was propositioning her. Somehow, she found she couldn't care less.

"Thank you Jack, but I'm sure that won't be necessary," Briana said gently pulling her hand away. She walked to the door as Jack was calling, "Should you change your mind!"

She shook her head and headed down to the sleeping quarters. All she felt like doing was sleeping and that was just what she planned to do. Then in the morning she would break the news of her gender to everyone. Chances are half of them wouldn't care as they would be hungover.

--

In the morning Briana woke up feeling relaxed and well rested. She glanced drowsily around her and saw that all of the others were asleep still. She sat up pulled on her top that she was grateful had dried out during the night. She went about her normal morning ritual except for binding her chest quite as tightly as before and she left her hat off. Now there would be no mistaking what gender she was when everyone showed up to breakfast.

She steeled herself, and maneuvered her way out of the room quietly and headed to the kitchen. There she found only Will and Elizabeth sitting down together.

"Good morning," Briana said in her natural female voice.

"Brian good mor-" Will started as he glanced over at Briana. "Wait what?"

Elizabeth looked up and gasped. "Brian! Y-your a woman."

"Yes, that I am," Briana sighed taking a seat across from the couple. "And it's Briana actually."

"I never would have guessed you were a girl," Will remarked in astonishment.

"I've had a lot of practice," Briana said with a wry smile.

"I don't understand why you did it," Elizabeth said recovered somewhat from the surprise.

"Because, people are more willing to let you work on a ship if you're a male," Briana replied.

"But you've seen me and Anamaria," Elizabeth said gently. "You've seen that women are accepted here on The Black Pearl."

Briana bowed her head. "I knew that I would be accepted, but then everyone would know I'm a liar."

"But your aboard a pirate ship," Will said. "It's full of dishonest people."

"But I don't want to be seen as that, I'm not trying to be dishonest. I don't want to be accepted as a liar. I want to be trusted," Briana said feeling her shame acutely as her cheeks burned. "I know that's more then I deserve."

"Wait, so you think no one will think you're honorable?" Will said. "After you just saved the entire ship from their deaths, I don't think you have to worry about that."

"You don't mind," Briana stated in confusion.

"Not really no," Elizabeth said with a grin. "I had to dress up as a boy one time when I was trying to find Will a while back."

"So moving on, would you like more tea love?" Will murmured dismissing the subject.

"Yes thank you," Elizabeth remarked.

"Would you like some Briana?" Will inquired.

"Yes, thank you Will," Briana said feeling at ease. With Will and Elizabeth being so accepting of the truth, she knew it would be much easier to tell the rest of the crew her secret now.

--

There you go, they all know Briana's really a girl now. Not exactly much between Norrington and Briana, but now they are definitely going to begin to feel some attraction for eachother. Hope you all liked it and please tell me what you think about it. Have a nice week, byeeee!


	8. Chapter 8

Here's another one. I just couldn't wait any longer to update because I really like what I wrote and trust me there will be a big scene with our two main characters. Nothing remotely fluffy, but the tension is growing and very soon things are going to drastically change in the way they perceive each other. I kid you not.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. Not even a prop from the movie. 

Ch 8: Is It Really Loathing?

Two days had passed since Briana revealed her true gender to the inhabitants of The Black Pearl. Since then the weather had been miserable with the rain holding steady. The storming fluctuated between drenching to light sprinkles at the drop of a hat.

Captain Sparrow allowed his crew to drop anchor early in those two days as he was not terribly bent on getting anywhere particular; at least not until he cooked up some new adventure to lead his crew on.

On the end of that second day when everything was in order, Briana happily took refuge below deck. The first thing she did was go straight to the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea to warm her up.

All in all the day had gone well, aside from the weather. Most of the crew had either shrugged off or uneasily accepted the fact that she was a woman. In fact, a few members had so readily accepted her for what she was that she had received several offers and at least one cat call. She hadn't even bothered to pretend to notice. She knew any attention on her would likely die out after awhile; and if it didn't then Briana was sure she could manage to convey her rejection through words or if worse came to worse, a right hook that was not to be taken lightly.

She entered the galley and paused when she noticed that occupying a chair at the end of the table was none other then one James Norrington bent over a book. He looked up for a fraction of a second before returning his gaze to the pages in front of his face.

Briana shrugged and went about stepping into the adjoining room. She filled a kettle up with some water to prepare her drink, humming absently as she went about her task. She really hadn't expected anything to change between her and Norrington even after what he had done to help her. That suited her fine.

She walked back out into the galley and glanced out the small window. Looking out the window at the stormy she lost herself in the sight of the tossing waves. She heard Norrington clearing his throat behind her and she half turned.

"Don't mind me," Briana said curtly. "I'm only waiting on the kettle."

Norrington looked up at her for a moment and then back at his book.

"I don't recall demanding an explanation of your presence here," he remarked with a frown on his face. He kept his eyes on the book even though he had been going over the same line since she had arrived. How was it he couldn't concentrate on committing one simple line to his memory because she had happened into the room? He supposed it was because he was more easily irritated then usual from the day he'd spent in the onslaught of bad weather; it was only natural then that the person that grated on his nerves most should cause him such a distraction. Besides she was still doing that damn humming and it was grating on his nerves when all he wanted was to read in quiet.

"Is that Chaucer you're reading?" Briana inquired from her spot by the window.

Norrington lowered his book and glanced up at Briana.

"It is."

"I remember mum reciting bits of _Canterbury Tales_ when I was little," Briana said fondly. "She stuck to the less racy passages of course, although she was partial to tucking me in while saying the prologue. It always sounded so lovely and put me to sleep in a pinch. Were you read anything like that when you were a boy?"

Norrington sighed, but nonetheless looked up at her and spoke.

"No, I didn't happen upon anything so advanced in my youth. At least not until I attended school," Norrington replied.

"I never went to school myself," Briana said. "When I was too young to go my mum taught me all she knew. But then after we left home and she had to work so hard to make a living, I really just had to pick up whatever I could learn for myself."

Briana was cut off from adding anything as the kettle began to hiss.

"Would you like a cup?" she asked Norrington as she walked off to tend to her boiling water.

"No," Norrington said tersely.

"I think Chaucer's my favorite only because it reminds me of my mother," Briana called from the next room. "If I wasn't partial, then Shakespeare would probably be my favorite, but he remains merely a close second."

She emerged carrying two mugs of steaming hot tea, apparently not hearing Norrington correctly. She set cups onto the table and took a seat across from her caustic ship mate.

"Which is your favorite?" Briana inquired as she blew on her hot drink.

"I suppose it would be Shakespeare," Norrington admitted after she looked up at him expectantly for an answer.

"Really? I thought every sailor chose something like _The Odyssey_ of some other story about adventure," Briana mused with a laugh; not noticing Norrington's growing hostility.

"I would have to say that my favorite of Shakespeare's works has got to be _Much Ado about Nothing_," Briana said.

"I would have guessed _The Twelfth Night_," Norrington said snidely. "You and Viola have a fetish for dressing in men's clothes."

Briana dropped her drink to the table and glared at Norrington.

"I don't have a fetish," Briana said in a heated voice. "I don't dress like a man for my own amusement. I do it to work on ships without having to put up with malarkey like this."

She stood up and walked to the doorway. Abruptly she turned around as her fists clenched and she grew infuriated to see Norrington had gone back to reading his damn book. She angrily strode up to him and took the book straight out of his hold.

Norrington's head shot up. He rose so suddenly from his seat that it fell over.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked her with a dangerous expression.

"I might ask you the same thing," Briana shot back. "I mean honestly I try to get along with you and have a civilized conversation and you just keep acting so, so….infuriating!"

"If that's how you feel then why did you bother?" Norrington said looming over his threateningly.

"Because I was trying to be nice after what you did for me," Briana told him in a more controlled tone of voice though none of the fire was gone from her eyes.

"Don't fret O'Connor," Norrington said darkly lowering his face to hers. "I require no act of contrition on your part because of what I did."

"I didn't come down here and force myself to speak to you because I feel obligated," Briana all but shouted in exasperation. "I was just talking. Like I would to any other person on this ship. But I suppose that I irritate you far too much for some God foreseen reason that prevents you from even endeavoring to be tolerable. Well don't worry Norrington, because you're one of the most unpleasant men I have ever been acquainted with and I'm not going to force either one of us to put up with one another's company from now on."

With no other word and a dark glower on her face, Briana shoved his book into his chest. Then she pushed right past him and stomped off.

Norrington scowled and walked back to the table. He jerked the fallen chair up and resumed his seat and his place in the book. He tried to settle himself in the words once more. For several minutes he struggled to regain his focus on the words in front of him, but in the end he closed the book in frustration. It seemed his concentration was not about to be broken from the dramatic fight that had just occurred.

He rubbed his suddenly bleary eyes. He knew the disagreement had been his doing, but he had been powerless to stop himself from throwing his barbed words at the young Irishwoman.

When it came right down to it, he'd done it because he was confused. Everything had changed after he'd helped her and he wasn't prepared for it. He hadn't expected gratitude would lead to her making a go at getting along with him. It made him completely frustrated when she sat with him so easily and he was so unprepared to receive it. He was still trying to decide how to act around her for god's sakes; it took time for him to become socially comfortable with anyone.

Did he hate Briana? No, not really. She got on his nerves part of the time, but that was about the extent of it. In comparison to Sparrow and the other fools aboard the ship she was more than tolerable by comparison. When he thought about it, she was one of the few people on the ship who had strived to really talk with him.

He stood up from his seat and moved to look out at the sea. It was hard to admit to himself that he had just acted like a fool. He'd come to realize he'd acted like a fool so much in the recent years. After losing the woman he had planned to wed, his position, and finally his pride it was evident he was feeling the repercussions in his inability to open up his heart to anybody new that tried to be a part of his life. As he stared out at the desolate open seas, he realized that his heart was locked like a chest; and that it would take work to open it.

--

Briana stalked to the brig to have somewhere to think. She felt so frustrated and she needed to be by herself to sort through what had just happened. Well she knew what had happened, she had fought with Norrington. But what she couldn't figure out was why it was having such an effect on her. She was furious and though she could admit to getting angered many times, usually it would die down or she would shrug of whatever had sparked her temper as unimportant.

Somehow she couldn't let this one argument go. The more she thought about it the more volatile she felt. She took a seat on a barrel and leaned her back against the side of the ship.

"Oh it's you."

Briana looked up at the voice of Anamaria..

"What are you doin down her?" the piratess asked walking towards her.

"Trying to cool down," Briana remarked. "You?"

"I came for the booze," Anamaria said plucking a bottle of rum swinging from a bit of rope on the ceiling. She turned to go, but ended up pausing and looking back at Briana.

"What's got you so fired up anyway?" Anamaria inquired.

"I had a tiff with Norrington," Briana said grimly.

"You two at it already after you only just came out as a girl?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're havin a lover's quarrel right?"

"Ha! The only thing that man's touched on me is a nerve," Briana said sharply. "_Barring his attending to my wound_."

"Then why are you so pissed for?" Anamaria said leaning her hip against a beam. "Only time I ever get as mad as you look is when I have an argument with a lover. If I had a drink for every time Jack got me riled up I could open my own tavern."

"You and Jack were?"

"Were," Anamaria said firmly. "So you liked Norrington or what?"

"Definitely not," Briana snorted. "I haven't been able to look at that man for one spare minute that he hasn't been a right moron. There's no chance I could ever develop feelings for him when he never quits being a right git."

"You know O'Connor," Anamaria mused. "Most people, they barely bother to blink an eye at that man, you're the only one gets huffy over him."

"Do most people he talks to not get as fed up as I am right now?" Briana said dryly.

"He doesn't speak to anyone," Anamaria said with an amused gleam in her eye. "I think he likes you."

"Believe me Anamaria, that is not the case," Briana said giving the woman's words no weight.

"It was only an idea," Anamaria said with a shrug. Her eyes however were filled with a glint; one that clearly said, 'I know what I'm talking about'. She left without another word carrying her alcohol in tow.

Briana was left to sit alone as the boat creaked and swayed gently around her. Her temper had at least cooled somewhere in her talk with Anamaria albeit brief as it was. Unfortunately she was Irish and it was likely she was not done brooding over the events of the day.

Though she was able to afford a dry laugh at the other woman's input. There was no way on earth Norrington could like her; it was so preposterous she nearly laughed again. When a man liked a woman he did not act as unpleasant as the way Norrington had towards her. Men doted like Will, or even flirted shamelessly like Jack, but they most certainly did not behave abominably.

"If Norrington fancies me then I'm the Mary Magdaline," Briana scoffed shaking her head at the very idea of such nonsense.

--

There you go my awesome readers. I hope everyone liked reading the fight just as much as I enjoyed writing it. From here on out I will be working to bring a change to how these two feel about one another; or in the least how they realize they feel. And yes somehow someway, I am going to make Norrington tolerable and in character hopeully. I would love to hear what everyone thinks so please review. It really helps me to receive feedback.

I just got done reading part of the Canterbury Tales in school and had to memorize part of the prologue so I figured I would show off by referencing that. And in Shakespeare's The Twelfth Night a girl named Viola really does dress up as a man. I highly recommend that you all watch the movie She's the Man with Amanda Bynes if the thought sounds interesting. It's a great modern day adaptation; major lol.

Thanks again guys, byeeeeee!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the vhs of 'Curse of the Black Pearl.

Ch 9: Second Chance?

It was a relief to Briana when The Black Pearl docked at a port in Singapore. There was nothing she wanted more then to get her land legs back exploring a new country. It would also give her great pleasure to be able to be off away from Norrington.

She had been ignoring him since the fight. In a way she supposed that the argument had been a blessing in disguise. She knew now that nothing she did would change Norrington's behavior and now she could allow herself to stop her useless efforts to be nice to him.

And so Briana left The Black Pearl without giving so much as a dirty look at the man who loathed her so greatly. She promised Anamaria she would meet up with her later at a pub called The Sandbar and then took off by herself to enjoy her leave from the ship.

Norrington watched her leaving and cursed under his breath. He'd been brooding over the damned woman endlessly and he was at a loss as to how to right the falling out with her. In truth it was infuriating to realize that he wanted Briana's good opinion and he didn't know how to get it. He had only himself to blame he would admit. He berated himself daily for lashing out at her try at friendliness and wondered what had possessed him to act so bullheaded to begin with.

He separated from the crew to go off on his own. He desperately wanted to acquire the services of a local prostitute to aid in relieving the tension that had been building up inside him for the last few agonizingly drawn out days, but knew he had to deny himself the luxury. At least until he had a solution to his dilemma.

The logical choice would be to apologize, but then he doubted that would be enough to merit Briana's forgiveness. Who could blame her when he'd acted like such an imbecile? She would have to be a saint to pardon his behavior that easily.

--

Briana entered The Sandbar as twilight was breaking. On first glance it was like every other pub she'd come across. But then again only tavern that would ever stand out in her mind was the rowdy establishment she'd left behind in Tortuga.

She sauntered in and ordered herself a drink at the counter.

"I'd be pleased to pay for that drink," said a voice behind her.

She turned and saw a man standing behind her. He was about only about an inch taller then her with graying greasy hair pulled back in a messy ponytail with a build that was on the thin side and a face that reminded her of a rodent.

"Thank you, but I can manage," she said politely.

"Your new here," the man said coming to stand next to her. "We don't have local girls here as pretty as you."

"I have some friends waiting for me," Briana said trying to disengage herself from the man who was clearly drunk.

"I have some friends waiting too," the man breathed in her ear making her want to gag. "They're awfully anxious to meet you."

"Everything alright O'Connor?" a familiar voice said coming up behind her.

"The floozy an I were just talking," the greasy man said eyeing the other man nervously.

"I see," Norrington said turning to Briana. "Is that true?"

"What do you care?" Briana asked turning to him with her eyes boring into him with disdain.

"I care whether or not women are being preyed upon," Norrington said looking at the other man distastefully.

"Why don't you bugger off," the urchin said. "This wench an I was just going to-

"

The man never got the chance to finish his sentence as Briana tossed her drink straight in his face. The man sputtered furiously and stomped off while Norrington and Briana continued their heated stares.

"You see? I can manage the likes off that on my own," Briana said defiantly.

"It didn't appear that way to me," Norrington remarked.

"I see, so you felt it was right to put aside your dislike to help a damsel in distress?" Briana shot back. "Is that the only time your capable of being tolerable? When it's forced upon you by necessity?"

Norrington was prevented from responding when the pair were surrounded by a group of mangy looking men including the filthy individual that Briana had thrown her drink on.

"I think you owe our associate an apology," said a great lumbering man towering over Briana intimidatingly.

"I might say the same for your friend," Norrington said stepping in front of Briana. "He obviously doesn't know how to speak to a woman."

The greasy man leered at Briana. "The only women that come in places like this are easy pieces of-"

Before he could utter another word, Norrington had thrown a punch right at his jaw. All at once the man's gang engulfed the two Black Pearl crew members.

Briana threw a few punches that left anyone she touched staggering until she was picked up from behind and held tight so all she could do was kick her legs uselessly.

"Let go of me!" she yelled as Norrington brandished his sword against two men.

"Hope you don't mind me joining," Will said appearing at Norrington's side suddenly with his sword drawn.

Meanwhile Briana continued her struggling as a snickering man gripped her tightly to his chest. Then quite unexpectedly Briana felt the man's hold on her slacken and she was tossed onto the floor. She looked up to see Anamaria standing over her with the broken end of a bottle in her hand.

"Thanks," Briana said rising swiftly as another man came at her. He took a hit in the gut and doubled over allowing her to hit him over the head with her empty tankard.

All around the whole pub had exploded into a fight. There were people throwing chairs and brawling with their fists, swords, even full out body wrestling.

Norrington was battling his own opponent one on one when he saw an opening and struck at the man's arm. The man shrieked and cowered away as he bled. Norrington watched the man slink off in satisfaction; it was short lived though, as he was kicked to the floor from behind. He rolled over swiftly only to be given a hard hit directly to his jaw. His head jerked back and pain exploded on his chin as he was dealt another blow to the stomach that made him moan in pain.

The man enjoying the privilege of beating Norrington smirked with a smile that was missing a few teeth.

"Guess you'll think to watch your manners next time you dog," the man sneered. He was tapped from behind and turned to receive a tremendous hit to the eye from Briana.

"And you'll think better then to let your friend run his lewd mouth," she said in disgust to the man she had just knocked out cold. She turned to Norrington and offered him a hand. He took it and stood to his feet.

"Let's get you cleaned up," Briana said grimly as she nodded to the door.

Giving him no room to argue she walked out expecting him to follow behind. She was pleased to hear footsteps behind her outside on the quiet street. Neither spoke as they headed back to the ship.

Briana went below deck and searched the galley for what she needed. She heard Norrington come in behind her.

"Sit down. I'll have what I need in a minute," Briana said to him.

Norrington complied taking a seat at the table. He didn't have to wait long before Briana came over to him with a bottle of iodine in her hand and a few rags.

"You've a nasty scratch on your forehead," Briana remarked opening the bottle.

"I can do that myself," Norrington said impatiently.

"Just let me and don't make a fuss," Briana said crisply as she dabbed some of the brown antiseptic onto a cloth. She was gratified that Norrington continued to follow her request. She gently pressed the cloth to the scabbed over cut on his forehead. As she concentrated on her task she felt Norrington's eyes on her.

"Why did you do it?" Briana asked him suddenly.

"Men shouldn't speak to any woman that way," he said simply.

"So it's alright to be ill mannered as long as you don't talk badly about my virtue as a lady?" Briana said in a quiet, serious tone. What Norrington said next completely shocked her.

"Forgive me."

Briana looked down into his face with her eyes wide. His dark eyes regarded her earnestly.

"I had no place to say much of what I have uttered in our past conversations I know," he said solemnly. "I can't say that it won't happen again, but I will regret doing it."

He removed his coat and rummaged through the pocket. He removed a hard back tome which he handed to her.

Briana took the book with a blank expression. She turned it to look at the spine and found herself feeling wholly confused.

"Canterbury Tales," she said. She looked down at him with her emotions written on her face and took a step backwards.

"Norrington, what are you doing this for? You hate me," she said as much to convince herself as to state the obvious.

"No I don't," he said effectively making her more astonished. He rose from his seat and she waited for him to speak.

"I haven't had an easy time being around others for sometime. I'm not used to anyone making an effort to earnestly engage me in conversation," he said holding her gaze. "I wasn't prepared to accept your company, but I came to realize too late that I enjoyed it. You are a good woman. I haven't had the pleasure of having a friendly talk from with a woman in some time."

He paused and walked to the window. With his eyes staring blankly out the window he spoke again.

"I would not blame you if you wish to go on hating me. I want you to know though, that I do not scorn you, but that I find you to be admirable," he said turning back to her with an expression she recognized as remorseful from his dark turquoise eyes.

"You are a good person. You're valiant, brave, and most certainly tonight's events prove you are undoubtedly kind if you would condescend to help me," he paused lowering his gaze to the floor. "I'll let you spend the rest of your night undisturbed."

There, he'd said it. The look of shock on Briana's face was a clear indication that she hadn't been expecting his speech. He'd felt the same way when he'd come to realize all of it mere hours ago. Now he had nothing left to say, and feeling exposed and uncomfortable with his difficult confession now out in the open.

He walked around her and would have left had she not grabbed hold of his arm. He looked at her questionably and she stared back at him.

"I accept your apology," she said.

"You do?"

"Yes," she said simply letting go of her hold on him. She smiled gently at him. "You did hit a man for me, not to mention you'll have a beauty of a bruise here in the morning," she said lifting her hand to point to his chin.

Thinking she was about to touch his sore injury, he seized her wrist tightly.

"I am sorry," he said cursing himself. "I thought-"

"It's alright. I probably would have done the same," Briana said with a laugh as she touched him on the arm.

He felt a little intoxicated as he stared down into her smiling green eyes of hers. They looked like sea glass he had foung washed up on shore once when he had been a lowly naval soldier.

"I'd like it if you called me Briana from now on too," she said.

"Am I to expect that you wish to call me by my first name?" he said quietly.

"If that's alright," Briana said feeling herself become flushed at their close proximity.

"It is."

"Really bad eggs! Drink up me harties yo ho," the unmistakeable voice of Jack Sparrow sang as he walked into the galley.

"Captain," Briana said jumping away from Norrington.

"Ello you two," Jack said. "Some fight eh? I barely managed to slip away meself."

"It got that bad?" Norrington inquired.

"No it just sort of ended," Jack said waving his hand limberly. "Very anticlimaxtic if you ask me."

"Well, I'm going to turn in," Briana said quickly leaving the two men alone as she took her leave.

"Mmmhmm, and pray tell Mr. Norrington, what exactly went on aboard my ship while I was gone?" Jack said with a cocky grin.

"Nothing of consequence Sparrow," Norrington muttered.

"Truly? Because to one such as myself, it appears as though you and our fair Irish rose were in the middle of something of consequence," Jack remarked. "So, was it a repeat of last week's stirring dramatics? You know former Commodore Norrington, it seems to me such a vocal argument which the entire crew had the privilege of hearing, may in fact be the direct result of two persons who are experiancing the frustrations of amorous feelings they have yet to come to terms with. Savvy?"

"Your speculation is ill-founded," Norrington said crossly. "It would be absurd believe any feelings between us exist when I knew O'Connor to be a male until just recently."

"Well then you know what that means mate," Jack remarked knowingly as Norrington began to leave. "It appears you and the lass are in the throes of an attraction."


	10. Chapter 10

Okay I'm really sorry it's taken a few weeks to get this chapter up, but I was seriously lacking in inspiration. I can't guarantee it won't happen again, but I can promise you guys I'm not going to abandon this fic. Okay? On to the story!

**Disclaimer**: I own the plotline….that's about it.

Ch 10: A Look at the Past

Briana leaned against the ship's railing and stared out at the small island floating ahead of her in the light of the setting sun.

"Port Royal," she murmured.

"Aye, near sixth month since we been here and it still look the same," Mr. Gibbs replied coming up beside her.

"What is it the Captain wants here?" Briana asked him.

"Jack doesn't really want to be here actually," Gibbs said. "S'more like he's obligated to. It was part of the accord he struck with Will and Elizabeth when they decided to join the crew."

"Was this their home?" Briana inquired.

"Aye. Elizabeth comes back to check on her father the Governor," Gibbs said.

"A governor's daughter, and a commodore of the king's navy turned pirate," Briana said in puzzlement. She watched as one of the long boats was lowered into the water, and Will, and Elizabeth prepared to get inside.

"Can I come along?" Briana inquired.

"If you'd like," Elizabeth said with a grin. "The whole island's crawling with red coats."

Briana smirked. "What's so formidable about that?"

"You take a small strip of land teaming with officials of the king very lightly," Norrington said appearing beside her without her knowing.

"James," she murmured feeling her pulse race in surprise.

"I'd better come with you," he said with a grim smile. "No telling what trouble someone like you will find themselves in."

"I've told you sir, I can take care of myself fine enough," Briana said with a hint of anger.

"I know Port Royal quite well," Norrington remarked. "I would prefer to know you are safe."

Briana raised an eye brow in surprise.

"What I mean to say," Norrington amended nervously. "Should you get in trouble it would be more practical to have someone accompany you to ensure you have help should the situation arise."

"You could've just said that," Briana teased. She smiled at Norrington before walking off.

She had to say he had really been treating her differently every since his apology. He still wasn't entirely friendly, but she excused him knowing now that he was trying. Besides he really wasn't that bad. Almost courteous one might say. Briana was certainly starting to think so after the way Norrington had practically insisted on going ashore as her escort.

She chanced a look at him and found him watching her until he turned away quickly. Briana felt herself blushing and turned her burning face away.

"_What was that all about then_?" Briana thought in confusion.

"Briana you coming?" Will called to her.

"Yes," Briana replied going to the side of the ship. She followed Will as he climbed down a rope ladder and soon joined him and Elizabeth in the row boat. She looked up to the ladder expectantly and saw Norrington climbing down to accompany them.

"I believe this is everyone," Norrington said sitting beside Briana in the boat as the gentle waves caused the boat to sway gently.

"I think so," Will said.

"Well then off we go," Briana remarked grabbing hold of an oar before Will of Elizabeth could protest.

"Allow me," Norrington said taking the other one. He gave the boat a push off the Black Pearl to get them started and he and Briana began to row them towards the settlement of Port Royal.

Norrington found himself admiring the way Briana was able to match him in strokes as they got closer to the island. He grew more and more anxious as they came up to the shore. When they were on land Will and Elizabeth would go off by themselves for a little while, leaving him alone with Briana. It wasn't that he was opposed to her company, but his growing attraction for her was something else entirely different to cope with.

He couldn't help it when she looked so feminine even doing the hard work aboard the ship. In fact it frustrated him to no end seeing her work hard while he knew her skin remained ever smooth. He was no fool. He was quite aware that he was developing feelings. He hadn't felt this way about a woman since Elizabeth, but this was different. He felt like a nervous school boy when she would ask him something casual. He didn't want attachment, and he wasn't looking for love, but he did want the woman next to him. Perhaps they could carry on a platonic friendship and that would be enough. He could sate his desire with prostitutes, and continue the companionship he was just starting to enjoy with Briana. It was possible that any feelings on his part would die out, and then he could ignore what he wanted.

"Everybody out," Will said as they entered the shallows of the water.

Norrington was roused out of his thoughts as Briana jumped out of the boat to pull into shore. He immediately joined her, and after Will and Elizabeth got out, they towed the boat onto the sandy beach.

"We'll meet you two back here in a few hours," Will said grabbing hold of Elizabeth's hand and tugging her away.

"Bye!" Elizabeth called laughing as she and Will left the other two alone.

"Would you like to take a walk, show me the island?" Briana inquired shyly.

"If you'd like," Norrington said. "Follow me."

They started out side by side letting the silence of the night engulf them. It was nice with the sky darkening overhead and the air turning cool.

"It's beautiful here," Briana said reverently.

"Yes. I thought so at least while I was stationed here," Norrington replied shortly.

"You lived here too?" Briana said surprised.

Norrington nodded. "For ten years. Then Sparrow came of course, and changed the course of my life forever."

"How did he manage that?" Briana asked looking at him skeptically.

"He's the reason I gave up my position, the reason I did not marry Elizabeth….."

He broke off and looked to Briana for her reaction.

"You, wanted to marry Elizabeth?" Briana said in surprise.

"I used to," Norrington said stressing the past tense. Still, there was no mistaking the bitter note in his voice.

"May I ask, did you love her?" Briana said.

"No. It wasn't love," Norrington admitted. "She was beautiful, a governor's daughter. She would have made a suitable wife for a man in my position."

Briana giggled and shook her head when he looked put out.

"I'm sorry. I'm not laughing at you," Briana insisted. "It's just that I went through the same thing when I was younger."

"You mean you nearly married?" Norrington guessed.

Briana nodded with a smile on her face. "Kind of. I was thirteen, working at a manor in England as a maid. There was a boy my age named Daniel, his job was tending the horses. We shared a few chaste kisses behind the house sometimes, but we were both shy and it was nothing more then a childhood fancy. One day I heard the kitchen staff joking about the two of us marrying someday and I panicked. Is that what I had to expect for my future? Marrying a boy I only liked a little, raising his children, and tidying a wealthy family's home for the rest of my life?"

"So you became a sailor," Norrington supplied.

"It seemed like the best thing to do," Briana shrugged. "I had no other choice, but to marry somebody else that 'suited' my social standing."

"Don't you ever want to marry?" Norrington asked perplexed. "I understood all women dreamt of having a wedding day."

"They do. To a man that they love," Briana remarked wryly. She stopped walking and looked Norrington in the eye. "Could you be happy married to someone that you only like?"

"I was prepared to," Norrington said looking at the scenery.

"Well I couldn't," Briana said quietly. "I'm glad some people can, but I don't think that's for me."

"Nor I," Norrington admitted. "I doubt any woman would marry a man in my position."

"Well then you should find a woman who doesn't care about your position," Briana told him persistently.

"Briana you are unlike any woman I have ever known," Norrington said shaking his head as he resumed their walk.

"I'm sure you didn't associate with many women who worked in the kitchen when you were in the King's navy," Briana pointed out.

"No I didn't," Norrington said awkwardly.

"That's the way things work," Briana sighed.

Suddenly Briana tripped in an unseen shallow hole. She grabbed onto Norrington and his arms automatically came up to wrap around her.

"I'm sorry," Briana said blushing red in embarrassment. "Thank you for catching me."

"Glad to oblige," Norrington said in a pitch that was slightly higher then usual.

Even if it was just by accident, he had a gorgeous woman pressed against him with her hands grasping his arms and the sweet scent of her filling his head.

"James?" Briana said attempting to pull away. She looked up at him and was frozen by the sight of his dark eyes only on her, and the longing she saw written so clearly on his face. Her breath hitched as he brushed some copper hair away from her face.

"Briana," Norrington muttered. "What are you doing to me?"

"What are you doing to me?" she countered as she cupped his jaw.

"I don't want an attachment. I'm not going to fall in love with you, but I can't stop wanting you," Norrington said tracing her trembling mouth. "I don't know how to stop."

He claimed her mouth and held her tightly against his body. He felt her whimper and move her hand to the back of his head as if to keep him there. When she still hadn't pushed him away, he relaxed.

He never knew a woman could taste so good as he plundered Briana's mouth. He knew she was inexperienced from her somewhat tentative response, but he could be patient. He slowly moved his mouth over hers to create a pleasant friction that prompted her to respond more willingly. He took his time opening her mouth to his by letting his tongue caress her bottom lip. When she allowed him the entrance he sought to her mouth he groaned deep in his throat at the feel of her tongue caress stroking his.

All too soon they were forced apart to breath. Looking at one another dazedly as they gulped in air chest to chest.

"I've never been kissed like that," Briana said touching her lips.

"You enjoyed it?" Norrington said feeling oddly smug.

"Yes," Briana practically sighed. She cleared her throat and glanced away.

"I know that was forward-" Norrington began.

"Oh, then you wish we hadn't?" Briana said trying to be casual.

"Lord no," He said making Briana grin up at him and making him want more. "It's just that you're a lady Briana. You may be a sailor, but that doesn't make you any less then any of the rich women I've known. And this isn't the appropriate thing to do with a lady."

"I wasn't a lady to you a few weeks ago," Briana teased.

"You understand what I mean," Norrington said with a sigh.

"One minute you're shunning me and telling me to leave, the next you defend me, and now I'm a lady?" Briana said tenderly as she leaned in to give him a quick kiss. "You make my head spin."

"It's just the way I am," Norrington said in frustration.

"I'm starting to realize that," Briana said thoughtfully. "And I know that you're serious about not wanting to start some sort of romance with me. That's okay."

"You might not think so later on," he warned her.

"I'm not some girl that falls for a man after a few kisses. No matter how lovely they are," Briana scoffed extracting herself from his arms.

"Briana," Norrington sighed impatiently.

"I said I wasn't going to fall for you James," Briana said curtly. "But should you try to kiss me again, I won't push you away."

"Now," Briana said trying to suppress her smile as he drew his brows together looking perplexed. "Care to show me some more?"

"Very well," Norrington conceded impatiently. He set off once more at a brisker pace with Briana matching his every stride.

"_She's good at that_," he thought slightly annoyed.

--

"They should have been back by now," Norrington said impatiently.

"If Elizabeth hasn't seen her father in some months she's not exactly going to rush her visit though," Briana pointed out.

"So it would seem," Norrington sighed. "Unless they've been-"

A sudden rustling near them was all the warning they had before several red coats jumped out of hiding with their rifles aimed at the pair.

"Captured," Norrington finished.

"Commodore! We found two people sir!" a soldier shouted over his shoulder.

"Very good Spinley," a man in a powdered wig said emerging from behind the soldiers.

"Gillette?" Norrington said.

"Why if it isn't the former commodore turned pirate Norrington," Gillette remarked. "I think this deserves an arrest on sight, after all the last we heard of you, you'd betrayed the crown to help Jack Sparrow."

"Captain Jack Sparrow," Norrington said defiantly.

"And you have an accomplice," Gillette said in amusement. "A female."

"How observant. No wonder they made you commodore," Briana said sarcastically.

"Good. Now Mrs. Turner will have the company of another lady in her cell."

"I don't even know her," Norrington said calmly. "I stumbled upon her while I was searching for the Turners."

"A likely story James," Gillette said smiling indulgently. "Take them away then."

With no other choice, the two pirates were prodded along to the Port Royal prison to await their fates.

--

Ooh they finally kissed!! Will they stay imprisoned long? Not bloody likely! But seriously, let me know what you think or if the kiss was too quick okay? Thank you for being patient with my late updating guys! Love ya, byeeeeeeeeeeee!


	11. Chapter 11

Okay here's the great escape for our characters from Port Royal. Hopefully it won't be as lame as I think all my action writings are, lol.

Disclaimer: I own Briana. That's about it. Still cool though I guess!

Ch 11: Formulating a Plan

Norrington didn't fail to notice how ironic it was that he had been escorted into a prison cell by some of the men who had been under his command in the past. The cells he and his shipmates were placed in were dark and dank with little light filtering in from the high windows inside them.

He looked at Briana who was seated beside him with her knees pulled up to her chest and her brows drawn in thought. Her brows were drawn together and her expression was troubled. Who could blame her in this situation.

"Are you alright?" she said not looking at him.

"Never better," he said dryly.

"Sorry," she sighed. "I only meant-"

They were interrupted as they were joined by a figure outside their cell.

"I'm sorry about this James," Gillette said.

"I'm sure you are commodore," Norrington said keeping his stony gaze focused anywhere but the man addressing.

"There's nothing I can do I'm afraid," Gillette said uncomfortably. "If I tried anything Lord Beckett would have me hanged for treason without a second thought."

"That man is still a lord after what happened?" Will said in disbelief and anger.

"He is," Gillette replied gravely. "And he's still quite upset over your betrayal."

"I suppose we're to be hanged in the morning?" Norrington inquired unfazed.

"I'm sorry James," Gillette said earnestly. "Truly I am."

Norrington didn't reply so Gillette walked off to leave the occupants within the cell to their thoughts.

"This is all my fault," Elizabeth murmured in the next cell in her husband's arms. Will proceeded to comfort his wife while the other couple remained silent for a bit more.

"They might still let you go," Norrington said without looking at Briana. "They can't prove you've done anything wrong."

"Oh so you propose I just let you, and Will, and Elizabeth hang then?" she said in a hushed voice.

"Yes that's exactly what I'm saying," Norrington said impatiently.

"Thanks, but I'm not deserting anyone to save my own skin," Briana retorted.

Norrington acknowledged the pang of guilt her declaration brought out. In the past he would have done anything to ensure his survival. Hadn't he done it once before when he'd handed the heart of Davy Jones right to the East India Company?

"Well, well," a clipped British accent said as a man approached their cell. "I never anticipated that fate would deliver you into my custody again. Miss Swan, Mr. Turner, and Mr. Norrington."

"Beckett," Will said with contempt.

The man in question walked to stand before their cells. He looked the same as the last time he'd met with the Black Pearl crew. He stood with his hands clasped behind his back with the same pleasant smile he wore when things were going exactly as he wanted them to.

"I had rather hoped to see all of you again," Beckett said in a pleased tone. "And I'm very happy to say without a doubt that the three of you will hang tomorrow as you should have when last we met."

He stepped closer to the second cell, and looked in at the occupants.

"And I see you brought another acquaintance to share your fate," Beckett remarked. "A pleasure."

"Are you going to gloat any more, or are we allowed a few hours peace without annoying, short Englishmen lingering before we die?" Briana said in a restrained tone.

"Oh quite a spirited woman," Beckett remarked. "Or rather bad mannered. I would expect no less from those of Irish blood."

Briana's fist tightened in anger. Unseen by the others Norrington covered her hand with his as a warning to not try anything.

"I will be gone soon," Beckett replied gesturing to someone they could not see. "However, seeing as how you pirates always have a tendency to escape, I thought it appropriate to bestow you with a parting gift in case you should be so lucky once more."

A tall gaunt soldier came to Beckett's side bearing a red hot iron shaped like the letter p at the end.

"It does seem unfair that Jack Sparrow should be the only pirate of his crew that I've branded so I thought I should extend the same courtesy to you all," Beckett said with a hint of menace. Several other guards appeared to help in the process as the door to the second cell opened.

"I think I shall brand you first Mr. Norrington," Beckett said as the door clanked open. "I'm afraid I'm still a bit put out over the way you betrayed me."

Norrington didn't reply, although a thin sheen of sweat had formed on his brow. He turned away as two guards took hold of him and Beckett came forward baring the hot poker. It was so hot Norrington could feel the heat emitting from it as it came nearer to his skin .When it was nearly touching the flesh it was intended for Briana couldn't stand it anymore. She sprang out of her seat to knock the poker out of Beckett's grip.

"Isn't it enough that we're going to die without you doing that to us?" Briana shouted as a guard held her back from jumping on Beckett.

"Well, this is rather too unpleasant for her I suppose," Beckett said darkly. "Lieutenant, why don't you take her back to your room and calm the lady down?"

"No!" Norrington said suddenly struggling to get free of the guards holding him back.

"I'll do my best sir," the soldier holding Briana said with a wolfish grin as he hauled the whimpering woman away.

"Very good," Beckett said in satisfaction.

--

Inside a locked storage room the soldier stalked to Briana with his pants unbuttoned, and his eyes glazed over in lust. He forced his mouth on hers and tried to pry her mouth open while he fumbled to get her pants open. Briana fought the urge to be sick and raised her knee to his groin when she had a clear shot.

"Dammit!" the man shouted as he doubled over in pain. Briana yanked his head up to punch him straight in the eye.

"I hope it swells shut in the morning," Briana muttered as she set to work stripping the unconscious, ignorant man of his uniform.

"You okay in there?" someone inquired from the other side of the door.

"Get lost," Briana said adopting her male voice. "I can't concentrate with you talkin." She stripped the soldier and was relieved that the other man seemed to accept her words.

"Alright, alright," the man on the other side of the door.

"Oh thank the lord," Briana muttered as she peeled off her clothes. It was a good thing men always took her for nothing more then a weak, defenseless girl at first glance. It definitely came in handy during times like these.

She made quick work of changing into the soldier's clothes which were just a size too big for her. She inspected the belt and was disappointed to find no key on it. She swept her hair back and shoved on the white wig her would be rapist had worn. She examined herself in her reflection in the window in the room and was sure her appearance would do being dark as it was outside.

"Now what to do with you," Briana remarked turning back to the unconscious man lying stark naked on the floor. Knowing she couldn't afford to waste much time, she used her clothes to gag and tie the man up so he couldn't call for help, or run off to blow her cover when he came to. Then she dragged him over to a dark corner where hopefully he wouldn't be noticed until morning.

Then she hurried out the door and headed in the direction of the holding cells. She tried to appear cool and confident as she approached someone hidden partially in the shadows ahead of her in the otherwise deserted hall.

She nodded her acknowledgment and meant to walk by when she heard the telltale click of a gun being cocked.

"Just stay quiet unless ya wanta end up with a piece a lead in yer head boy," a familiar female said grimly.

"Anamaria?" Briana said in relief.

"O'Connor is that you?" the piratess said spinning her prisoner around to look at. "I hardly recognize you with da hat."

"We don't have time to get into that," Briana said quietly as she pulled the woman into the shadows. "They've got the others in a cell and I don't know how to get a key."

"That's easy," Anamaria smirked replacing her gun in her belt. "All you have to do is arrest me."

--

Norrington's jaw clenched and unclenched as he thought of what must be happening to Briana right now. To think that there was nothing he could do to stop something that was happening so nearby made him feel completely useless. It felt like he had failed at much more then protecting a fellow crew mate. In fact the fresh burn that had been laid into his wrist after Briana had been hauled away paled in comparison to how he sickened he felt from being without a way of helping her.

He didn't even bother to look up as two officers that came up to the cells. Then one of them slipped the key into the lock of the other cell and his attention was caught.

"Let's go you two," Anamaria instructed the Turners.

"Ana?" Elizabeth said in disbelief as the cell door creaked open.

"Aye, now get a move on. They'll have discovered what we're up to soon," Anamaria said impatiently as she tossed the key to her matching uniformed associate.

Norrington looked hard at the figure opening his cell and felt relief wash over him.

"How did you get here?" Norrington said rising from his seat as his cell opened to him.

Briana smiled briefly at him. "Later. Let's get out first."

She moved to start walking toward the exit when Norrington grabbed her firmly by the arm and spun her around.

"There's a better way," he stated. "A back staircase used during special circumstances."

"Then lead on," Briana replied.

"I will, but follow behind me with your musket at my back so it looks less suspicious," Norrington said.

"Alright," Briana said removing the weapon from her belt. "After you."

"You three follow at a distance. If you hear trouble we'll manage it if it comes, if not we'll direct you to follow us."

"We'll wait for you then," Elizabeth said as the two started off.

"Very well," Norrington nodded as he started off with Briana behind him.

All seemed to be going well as the two walked along. Norrington was relieved that they were almost safe when a figure appeared in front of them.

"James what are you doing?"

"Gillette," Norrington ground out. Behind him Briana aimed her weapon at the man before them.

"Wait a moment. Just wait," Gillette said raising his hands in surrender.

"Let us pass Gillette. We're getting out one way or another, but you don't have to die for us to do that."

"I won't stop you," Gillette replied. "But there's no way you can get out of Port Royal."

"Leave that for us to worry about," Norrington said.

"The soldiers haven't gone searching for the Pearl have they?" Briana said in a panicked tone.

"No. Beckett figures that Sparrow would leave all of you in an instant to save his own skin," Gillette said. "You're wasting time though. You should leave now. Every second that passes hinders your get away."

"Anamaria we're clear," Briana called behind her into the darkness.

"I wouldn't say that," a gravely male voice replied.

Briana felt a cold dread at the words as her ship mates came into view as a man with a mascot pushed them forward. He smirked.

"Looks like your little escape isn't-"

Before the man could complete his sentence Briana aimed and shot him in the shoulder with her own gun. The boom seemed to echo as the man stumbled back and dropped his gun to hold his bleeding shoulder.

"Come on," Anamaria ordered taking the man's weapon and rushing ahead.

"It's through that door," Norrington said gesturing to a bolted door in the wall. While Anamaria opened the lock on the door by striking it with her gun, Briana could only stare at the man laying on the floor. He was bleeding everywhere and moaning with pain and it was because of her. What if he died right here without anyone he loved to be with him as his spirit passed on?

"Move," Norrington said grabbing her by the shoulder and pushing her into the open doorway where the others had already gone. Briana stumbled onto the staircase and Norrington had to steady her. When her balance was righted, Briana shot down the stairs as fast as her legs would allow. Then in no time she was in the open air outside the fort. She followed the path her friends had taken as their retreating figures ran along the structure that was so near to shore that no guards were stationed there. She never knew if any soldiers were following because she never looked back, and the only thing she could hear was her own ragged breathing and the pounding of her heart.

The pirates moved stealthily with Anamaria leading the way to a secluded lagoon where a row boat was tied up. Somehow all five of them made room and they were on their way back to The Black Pearl and out of the soldier infested vicinity of Port Royal.

--

There's another one. Fluff was pretty nonexistent but I'll add some in the next chapter for sure. Thanks to everyone that's reviewed and kept this story going. I plan on updating the next chapter really soon after I get a little bit of feedback. Hint, hint. You guys rock!


	12. Chapter 12

Okay here's another one. I thank everyone that reviewed the last chap. I know there are more people reading this, I can see it on my alert list, so please guys whoever you are just take a moment to leave a comment about what you like or didn't like about what you've read please!

Disclaimer: I own nothing blah, blah, blah.

Ch 12: Trying to Cope

"Glad to have ya back maties," Jack called from his place behind the wheel as the remainder of his crew climbed back on board. "Now that you're all back would you mind telling old Jack what it is that delayed your return?"

"Imprisonment," Will remarked dryly.

"Oooh, good reason," Jack smirked. "I hope the ladies were not sullied in any way. If so I would be happy to take them to my cabin and console them," he said touching a hand to his heart.

"Oh do shut up," Will muttered.

"Now, now I didn't mean Mrs. Turner," Jack remarked feigning offense as Briana disappeared below deck without saying a word.

She trudged into the sleeping quarters where she was relieved to find she was alone. She sighed and sat in a hammock where she removed the hat and wig she'd been wearing before starting to unbutton the red coat jacket she was wearing. She pulled the jacket off roughly and threw it to the floor. She tried to work off the buttons on the shirt she wore, but found them even harder to do in her current state. She cried out in frustration and abandoned them.

"May I have a word?"

Briana looked to the doorway at the sound of Norrington's voice and looked away when she locked eyes with him.

"Were you just going to watch me undress?" she said without much anger in her voice.

"No. I planned on leaving when your shirt began to give you trouble, but then I thought it best to stay," Norrington replied crossing the space to stand beside her hammock. "I thought something might bothering you."

"I don't see why you should worry," Briana replied not looking at him.

"I am merely concerned for a ship mate," Norrington said refusing to acknowledge it as anything more than that.

"I hadn't thought we were close enough to talk to one another about our problems," Briana said lamely.

"Is that so?" Norrington said a bit sharply before dropping to his knees so Briana had to look at him. Not waiting for her to answer he said in a dangerous tone. "The man that took you away, did he take advantage of you?"

"Oh that," Briana said shaking her head. "No. He didn't get very far."

"I see," Norrington said studying the woman seated before him. His tone became gentler when he spoke again. "Is this about the man you shot?"

"What makes you think that?" Briana replied quietly.

"I was right there with you when it happened," Norrington said. "Its not very difficult to realize it had an affect on you."

Briana stared at her lap. "I didn't want to do it."

"I doubt there are many who disagree with you. There is nothing to prepare someone for the taking of a life," Norrington remarked laying a hand on hers for comfort. "I'm sorry you had to go through with it. Truly I am. But think that if you hadn't, Elizabeth and Will would have been executed."

"I know," Briana replied looking up at him. "Even though I wish there had been another way its what I had to do. I'd do it again if I had to….if it was for someone I cared about."

Norrington studied Briana with schooled features that didn't show the suspicions he had about what she meant. Could she have meant him? No, not likely. She'd said so herself after they'd kissed that she wasn't going to go developing feelings for him.

He watched as she lifted her hand from beneath his and rolled up the sleeve. She winced at the sight of the angry red skin on his wrist that had been burned there in the shape of a P for pirate.

"They still marked you" she said examining the burn. "Does it hurt?"

"Not very much," Norrington replied. He let her delicately brush her finger against the skin with feather light pressure. She traced the outline and sighed.

"This is what you get for accompanying me on shore," she stated.

"But you weren't harmed. Just as I intended," Norrington said with a smug note.

"I think," Briana said continuing to trace the branded skin with her soft finger. "That you are in danger of making me alter my view of you. You're very chivalrous when you aren't hating me."

"I don't mind being agreeable," Norrington scoffed.

"Yes you do," Briana said in a humorous voice. "If only because you don't want to be accommodating to people you don't like. That's allowed James. You may not be the most warmhearted person to be around, but you're by no means a bad person."

"If you feel so," Norrington said nonchalantly.

"I do. Particularly after you came down her to give me absolution after what happened," Briana remarked. She leaned forward and planted a quick kiss on his mouth. She sat back feeling proud of herself for taking the initiative.

Norrington regarded her with his face grave and thoughtful. He shifted closer to meet her mouth with his and was satisfied that she didn't pull away. They let their exchanged kisses be drawn out and slow as they savored something they couldn't quite name. He opened his mouth to stroke her lips unhurriedly with his tongue until she slowly opened to him. Their tongues lazily, but pleasurably caressed the others as they enjoyed losing themselves in the other's touches. Hers naïve and curious. His studied and patient.

When they parted gradually, Norrington's piercing dark eyes were intent on her face as though looking for an answer that was evading him.

"We can be genial and share some stolen kisses. I don't mind leaving it to just that," Briana said leaning back onto her hammock.

"So be it," Norrington said appearing somewhat appeased.

"Good," Briana said in contentment. She made herself comfortable as she lay back in the hammock. "Where do you think we'll be sailing to next?"

"Jack hasn't made any indication of precisely where we shall go to next," Norrington said sitting down on the floor more comfortably. "No doubt we'll stay in warm waters. I don't think we'll leave the Caribbean at all."

He looked at Briana and saw that she was fast asleep. She looked very innocent like that he thought.

He rose from his seat and walked away to let Briana sleep. As soon as she was sure he'd gone, Briana's eyes opened and she looked to the doorway.

Contrary to what she'd said, Briana wasn't very sure of where this situation was leading. In fact she was just a bit uneasy about what would come of it. She knew now that for some God foreseen reason she liked James Norrington. She liked him a great deal. There was really no other way to explain it except that he was unlike anyone else she had ever come in contact with. He was not the nicest man she had ever met, but he was straightforward with how he felt. There was no fake pretense at courtesy where he was concerned. He only acted that way he truly felt.

What really intrigued her was his behavior towards her as a woman. He didn't treat her like a China doll, nor did he act like a gentleman most of the time, and there was still something vaguely gallant about him. Or was that simply how she saw him?

Then there was his physical character. He was by no means the handsomest man she had ever seen, but that was nice. Norrington was not a dandy who worried about his appearance first and foremost, and he was not completely without appeal. There was something nice about his looks. They were dark, brooding, masculine, and….seductive. He was strong, and the timbre in his voice was very compelling and pleasing to listen to. And then there were those eyes. They could appear so dark, as though they could look into you.

Briana stared at the rafters above her head. She could not think this way about him. It would not do when he had made it abundantly clear that he was not interested in anything that resembled a relationship. He offered her amiable companionship, not deep attachment.

--

The next day the crew were in lively spirits on deck as the Pearl set sail for a new destination in search of more treasures. Under Jack's insistence they had been crooning off key all morning.

"Yo ho! Yo ho, a pirates life for me!" everyone sang out merrily as they went about their tasks.

"I love that song!" Jack shouted from behind the wheel. "What say we have another go mates?"

"If anyone sings that song again I'll walk the plank," Will complained.

"Right. Wouldn't want to make Mrs. Turner a widow," Jack replied. "Its just such a savvy little tune."

"Hey why doesn't O'Connor sing something?" Anamaria suggested. "She's always humming some damn tune to herself alf the time."

"An excellent suggestion Ana," Jack grinned. "Briana, what say you to providing my crew with some entertainment using that melodious voice of yours eh?"

"If you insist Captain," Briana remarked from where she was scrubbing the deck on her hands and knees. She got to her feet and placed her hands on her hips. "What will it be? A sad ballad or a jaunty pub song of the Isle of Erie Captain?"

"Let's have us a romping song we can all of us sing once we get into the rum later on," Jack replied enthusiastically while some of the crew laughed.

"Aye sir. Then I think it'll be this one my ma said never to repeat," Briana said with a good natured grin.

"Oh now I like the sound of that," Jack remarked eagerly.

Briana inhaled from the diaphragm and let her voice ring out on the deck.

"An old man came courting me, me being so young, an old man came courting me, saying 'would you marry me'. Maids when you're young, never wed an old man. For he's got no faloo-doo-rum, fal-diddle-oo-doo-rum. He's got no faloo-doo-rum. Lost his ding-doo-reeum. Maids when you're young never wed an old man."

Most of the crew enjoyed hearing to the suggestive lyrics and didn't fully appreciate the full, lush voice belting the notes out passionately. Norrington discreetly listened to the young woman's voice and found he enjoyed it. It was a shame she hadn't sung sooner rather then humming to herself and keeping that lovely voice hidden away.

"A young man is my delight, me being so young. A young is my delight, he'll kiss me day and night," Briana sang. "Maids when you're young, never wed an old man. For he's got no faloo-doo-rum, fal-diddle-oo-doo-rum. He's got no faloo-doo-rum. Lost his ding-doo-reeum. Maids when you're young never wed an old man!"

Briana stopped singing and was praised with some clapping and a few cat calls. She laughed and went back to doing her cleaning.

"I'd be happy to kiss her day an night," Ragetti said to himself. as he passed Norrington. For some reason it made the other man feel a twinge of annoyance that he didn't usually pay any mind to when he heard the crew saying even lewder things about women.

--

As the afternoon passed the crew finally stopped their work to go below deck to have a meal. Briana threw the dirtied water she'd been using to clean the deck off with over board and turned to see Norrington approaching her timidly.

"You have a very fine voice," he stated with his hands clasped behind his back. "You should sing something to match its quality."

"I- thank you," Briana said uncertainly.

Norrington nodded before walking away with everyone else.

Briana watched him walk away with a blush staining her face.

"What's the matter with you?" Anamaria commented pausing beside Briana.

"What? Um nothing," Briana said unconvincingly.

"Uh huh," Anamaria said disbelievingly. "You like im don't you?"

"Who?"

"O'Connor we're both women. There's no good playin dumb. I know a woman that likes a man when I see er."

"I do not like him," Briana said defensively.

"Suit yourself," Anamaria said. "If ya ever want to talk come find me."

Without another word the piratess turned on her heel and left to go below deck.

After a minute Briana walked off to join the rest of the pirates. She was feeling confused and out of sorts as it was when a man behind her spoke.

"My faloo-do-rum's good for any time lass," he said suggestively.

This comment would have normally gotten no more response from Briana then a blink of her eye, but with the mood she was in, she was not amused. She spun around and grabbed the man by the shirt front and pushed him against the wall.

"Listen to me you dense eejit, I'm in no mood to have another git blather about that sort of thing because it's disgusting. So quit your useless talk you manky old blighter before I do me da proud an lay you out right here," Briana threatened moodily. She released the confounded man with a last jerk against the wall and stalked away while a few others looked on in fright or amusement.

"I knew it," Anamaria smirked triumphantly as she walked off.

--

I love this chapter because I really got my use of some traditional Irish. The song in this chapter is called, "Maids when you're young never wed an old man." For anyone who's confused by some of the words in Briana's little rant, the term eejit is a moron or an idiot. All Irish references were obtained from my copy of The Feckin Book of Everything Irish by Colin Murphy and Donal O'Dea. I highly recommend getting it the slang is soooo good! So it would seem that Norry and Brie are definitely feeling something for one another, but they don't want to. Will it work out? We'll see after one or two more chapters first guys. I swear by the Code. Okay yes I know I'm the biggest nerd ever!


	13. Chapter 13

I'm really sorry for the delay you guys, but I had no idea where I wanted to go with this chapter. Sorry for the wait, I'm hoping the chapter's at least alright. Let me know.

Disclaimer: I own nothing really just a fickle muse

Ch 13: Changing of the Tide

It was still dark in the early hours of morning when the Black Pearl docked at the port. The crew made quick work of securing the ship so they could be free to go enjoy their leave on land however they saw fit with their share of the booty that had been collected.

"What will you do with yours?" Anamaria inquired of Briana.

"I can't say for sure," Briana replied glancing at Norrington as he received his pay.

To her disdain, her feelings towards him had only grown in the few short days since she had told him the exact opposite. It worried her because try as she might, she hadn't been able to put a stop to what she was feeling. Besides that being bad enough, he'd made it quite clear he was not interested in any attachment.

She was different then him. She couldn't chain her emotions down and ignore them. She had no more chance of holding back how she felt then she did of restraining a wave in the ocean.

Briana removed her eyes from Norrington's form. "What about you? What are you going to do with your money?"

"Buy meself some rum," Anamaria replied with a smirk. "If I get lucky I won't have to buy me own drink."

"I'm sure you'll find someone to help you with that," Briana laughed.

"Thanks. You should come too. Men think you're a looker O'Connor. You could ave anyone of these sea dogs," Anamaria said surveying the motley pirates.

"All but one," Briana thought feeling discouraged as Elizabeth rushed over to her.

"Briana come with me," Elizabeth said excitedly pulling the other girl by the arm.

"Elizabeth!" Briana laughed as she was taken below deck by her enthusiastic ship mate. "What is it?"

"Well," Elizabeth said dragging the Irish girl inside the cabin she shared with her husband. "I decided to dress myself a bit more femininely on this visit ashore since I never get the chance and I thought I could do the same for you."

"Elizabeth that's very kind of you," Briana said hesitantly.

"Oh please," Elizabeth pleaded opening her wardrobe. "It will be so much fun. When was the last time you wore a dress or felt like a real lady?"

"I can't remember one," Briana said. "It feels like I went from being a little girl to having to act like a boy. What with all the sailing I've done I've never had the time or the means to dress up."

"Well you will today," Elizabeth remarked decidedly as she laid a dress out before Briana to examine.

Briana ran her hand along the soft fabric in awe. The dress was so pretty. Like the clothes she used to see rich women looking elegant in as she passed them in various towns when she was looking for a ship to join. It had a long full skirt that was a mint shade and a bodice of the same color with a square cut neck line that was framed by cream colored lace.

"I can't wear something like this Elizabeth," Briana said shaking her head no matter how much she actually wished she could try on the frock.

"Why ever not?" Elizabeth demanded.

"I'm all dirty and smelly," Briana replied.

"I thought of that," Elizabeth remarked triumphantly. "I have some heated water to scrub you up with. Now go on get undressed.

"This is very kind of you," Briana sighed. "But-"

"Briana trust me. It will be fine. And you never know, wearing a dress might catch James' eye."

"What?" Briana exclaimed.

"I know all about it Briana," Elizabeth said kindly laying a hand on the other girl's shoulder. "Its alright. Fancying a man is nothing to be ashamed of."

"Elizabeth, I admit I do like him a great deal, but there is nothing easy about feeling that way," Briana said pulling her shirt off.

"I know. I'm sure it's difficult for you to feel something for a man like him," Elizabeth said sympathetically. "But that does not mean it's impossible for it to turn out good. Now hurry before the water gets cold."

--

When Elizabeth had finally deemed her ready to go off on her own, Briana had ventured into the town not knowing what to expect. She had to move differently now or end up tripping on her own skirts, which was a nuisance but the effect of wearing a dress and acting more femininely was undeniable as she strolled around town. She was surprised to find herself being acknowledged by a few men who looked nothing like the rough men she was used to being surrounded by. Some actually bowed slightly at her and Briana wondered how a dress could make such a difference. She knew her womanly attributes were enhanced but to her, she didn't look all that different then when she sported more conveniant male clothing. Except that now she was more polished and refined perhaps.

She wondered with amusement as she walked to the local bookshop, what some of the Pearl's crew would say if they had caught a look at her before they had gone of to drink away the day.

A bell tinkled as she stepped into the shop letting the owners know they had a customer.

"Good afternoon Miss," said a stocky middle aged man who was busy dusting off a stack of books. "May I help you with anything?"

"No thank you. I'll just browse," Briana said as she inhaled the wonderful smell of the books that filled the room from one shelf to the next. She felt giddy and started perusing the titles of various books occaisionally stopping to open one and read a page or two to decide whether or not she was interested in them. Finally she found a tome that had her attention. So much that she didn't notice when the bell at the door tinkled as another customer stepped inside.

"Good day to you sir," the owner said amiably as he shelved some volumes into shelves.

Norrington nodded and walked further into the store. "Could you tell me, do you carry anything by William Shakespeare?"

"As a matter of fact I think we have come into a few volumes of his," the owner replied walking towards a shelf behind him and scanning a shelf. "There we are. All at the end of the top row sir."

Norrington walked to examine the books.

"An you miss, have you found everything alright?" the owner inquired.

Norrington glanced up at a woman walking towards him and he froze as his eyes took in the female's features.

He easily recognized her. She was wearing a green gown that was a similar garment to the ones he would see on ladies he fraternized with in his days as a commodore when he roved more respectable social circles. But he knew she was not like any of the high born women he'd known in his day. She was no simpering, foolish lady of society.

She looked even better then any of the ones he'd met even in her informal pants and men's shirt. He'd never really imagined her looking so delicate and feminine, but seeing her dressed in a frock with a shawl under her arms and her hair styled sleekly and spilling over the right side of her face, she looked more stunning then she ever had in men's clothing.

She closed a book she was peering at and glanced up with a jolt to see him standing taking in her figure.

"James…" she said in surprise as several emotions ran through her.

"Briana," he replied. "You look, lovely. "

"Thank you," she replied blushing and walking past him to the owner. "I'll take this book."

"That will be half a crown miss," the bookstore owner replied.

Briana paid the man and clutched her book in the crook of her arm as she stepped towards Norrington. "Are you buying one?"

"Yes. I haven't decided which though," Norrington told her finally.

"Shakespeare," Briana commented with warmth in her voice. "I should have guessed as much. The one I have is on Astonomy."

"I see. Are you fond of star gazing?" Norrington inquired meeting her eyes.

"Yes. I thought it would be nice to know the names of the stars I'm looking at the next time I have duty in the crow's nest."

Ever so slightly the corners of Norrington's mouth turned up into what could be called the nearest thing Briana had seen to a genuine smile from the broodish man. It made something in her flutter and she berated herself.

"I should let you alone. Good bye," Briana said turning to make a quick escape.

"Wait," Norrington implored her in a hopeful tone. "Would you care to share dinner with me?"

Briana turned halfway back to him not knowing any way to evade the invitation.

"I suppose if you're offering. It would be nice to have a meal with company," Briana replied managing a smile.

"I'm pleased to hear that," Norrington said with a small smile. "I shall pay for one and then we can be on our way."

"Alright," Briana said. She watched him select a Hamlet and couldn't ignore the irony of the man she cared for purchasing a story about a man who drives his own lover to insanity.

--

They at inside the dining hall of an inn that was not high end, but the accomodations were comfortable throughout as was the atmosphere and the food hearty and delicious.

"I'm glad you invited me here," Briana remarked as she blew on a spoonful of stew. " It's much better then the galley."

"I agree," Norrington said taking a drink of wine. "Would you like anything more to eat or drink?"

"No thank you," Briana said. "I've had my fill."

"As have I," Norrington remarked taking a few coins from his pockets and laying them down on the table. "Shall we return to the ship?"

"I think so," Briana said rising from her seat. 'But what I'd give to sleep in a real bed here.'

The two took their time walking to the docks where the with the stars above their heads and the gentle waves rocking the tied boats. Though they were quiet all the way back it was not awkward, but companionable.

"It doesn't appear that anyone else is back yet," James observed as they stepped onto the quiet ship where the only person they encountered was Mr. Cotton sleeping against a wall on deck with his parrot perched on his shoulder.

"Maybe Will and Elizabeth are at least back," Briana said as the two walked below where it was equally quiet. She walked ahead to the couple's cabin and knocked on the door to receive no answer. She turned around as Norrington approached her.

"I think its only us," Briana murmured as he took a step closer.

"It wouldn't surpirse me. The crew have a tendency to overindulge in rum when they have a night out. I should know."

"Yes, I remember I met you when you were coming back to the ship drunk," Briana said with a sardonic tone. "Well, I should return Elizabeth's clothes to her. How I will manage to get out of them though. Perhaps you could help me out of them?"

"What?" Norrington said in disbelief.

"You wouldn't have to watch me undress all the way. Just undo my lacings," Briana said rapidly as her face flushed. "You have seen me in much less when you helped me with my ribs."

"I remember," he said in his deep voice making her shiver just a bit.

"If it would make you uncomfortable," Briana began.

"No you're right," he said as though trying to convince both of them. "I would be quite alright helping you."

"If you're sure," she said to which he nodded with his dark eyes on hers.

"Then why don't we go in. I'm sure Elizabeth wouldn't mind as long as we're fast," Briana said nervously as she pushed the door open.

The room was lit faintly with only the light spilling in from the hallway to light it. Norrington located a lantern and lit it and took a minute for his eyes to adjust. When they did he looked over and saw Briana had removed her dress and was standing in her corset and petticoats.

"You can untie them now," Briana said shyly as she kept her eyes trained on the wall in front of her.

She heard him come to her with the click of his boots against the floor boards until they ceased and he was right behind her. Then she felt his hands brush against the middle of her back as he took hold of the lacings. The small touch made a shiver run up her spine. Every now and again she would feel the bump of his hands against her back as he traveled lower and freed her a bit more.

When she thought he was done she turned her head and watched him undo the last of the lacings. As he finished the task he glanced up at her. She was caught in his dark eyes with no way of tearing herself away. She trembled as her face came closer to his but had no power over herself to pull away.

"Don't," she protested with the first caress of his mouth against hers.

"I know," he said trying to convince himself to do the right thing. But her scent and her body's heat were making it difficult. He couldn't resist placing small fervent kisses across her face.

"James don't," Briana pleaded. "If I let you do this…. I won't be able to take it lightly."

"I understand," he said assuringly as he reluctantly stepped back. "I don't blame you for not wishing to go further with someone such as me."

"James, if I ever ventured farther with somebody I'd want it to be with you," Briana told him truthfully.

"You..you truly would?" he asked trying to understand.

Briana smiled sadly at him. "Yes and I know you don't feel as I do which is the reason I can't allow anything more happen. It would hurt too bad."

"I did not know you felt this way," he said comprehending the situation.

"Why should you? I more then assured you I felt nothing more then amity towards you."

He glanced hard at the floor for a moment before he turned his penetrating gaze to her again. "I never wanted you to feel this way for me. I can offer you nothing, and there's no assurance we'll have any sort of real future together, however I have come to care for you almost as soon as you revealed yourself a woman."

"I thought you hated me then," Briana said in disbelief.

"No," he told her forcing himself to go on. He was never an open man by nature, but he had to tell her this. "I was attempting to convince myself I felt the opposite for both of our sakes. I tried to induce you to feel nothing to allow me to get over my feelings in knowing there would be no reciprocation. Yet it did nothing to detur what I felt."

"You didn't want me to care about you?" Briana said in disbelief.

"You could do far better then me," Norrington said truthfully.

Briana was silent for a minute before she spoke to him in a soft voice.

"What if I don't want to?"

He stared down at her incredulously and she cupped his cheek with one of her hands.

"I have no idea what the future holds, but I want you to be with me," Briana told him as she brought her mouth to his. She coaxed and touched him with passion to convey what she was feeling; to let him know it was him she wanted.

Slowly he responded unsurely as she let her tongue brush along his mouth and open it to hers. She pressed herself against him willing him to hold her and moaned into his mouth as he at last gave back in the way she was making him feel.

At the sound of a drunken slur from above they broke apart panting and exchanging a few more rushed heated kissed before Norrington finally stepped back and made for the doorway.

"I will speak with you later I hope," he said uncertainly.

"I should hope so," Briana told him with a bright smile that put any unease he felt at rest. "Good night."

"Good night Briana," Norrington replied before leaving; feeling awkward for not being able to say something more meaningful.

--

There it is. I hope it didn't feel like a cop out but I seriously was out of ideas as far as how to take the story is this is what I felt I could work with. Please tell me you guys liked it!! Also, I'm thinking of uping the rating very soon to Mature. Would anyone mind if I wrote a lemon? Let me know if I get a lot of negative comments I probably won't go ahead with that idea. Thanks again you guys. Happy Easter!!!! BTW sorry if I don't respond to any reviews for a few days. I probably won't be anywhere near a computer for the next few days though and unable to get on facfic.


	14. Chapter 14

Okay finally another update. Thanks for your reviews even though I am a wanker and keep taking so long. They are much appreciated. As you can see by the upped rating, I'm gonna go ahead with showcasing some lemons in this story since nearly everyone voiced their support, but the lemons will not appear for another couple of chapters though there is a prelude to that in this chappie. And I will give warning to those who don't want to read them. So anyway on with the story!

Ch 14: Slithery Sentiment

When the Black Pearl had been sufficiently restocked with rum and food the crew lost no time in sending the boat out to sea once more. It was barely dawn as they bustled on deck to ready the ship. Jack stood at the wheel surveying his pirates and occasionally barking out orders. He looked out at the horizon. It was a bright shade of pink.

"You know what they say Jack," Mr. Gibbs said worriedly as he took a drink from his flask. "Red sky at night sailor's delight. Red sky at morning, sailor's take warning."

"Too right sir. Except we are not sailors," Jack said with a wily grin. "Besides its been far too long since the Pearl's had any fun."

"Yer idea of fun's that of a madman," Gibbs remarked shuffling off.

"What outlandish adventure will Jack be leading us to this time Mr. Gibbs?" Elizabeth inquired as she opened the sails.

"The captain fancies headin to some deserted island just off the coast of Madagascar," Gibbs replied.

"What is it we're going after this time?"

"Well…he don't rightly know what it is. Jack's only heard rumors that there we'll find a treasure beyond comprehension," Gibbs said trying to sound confident.

"So, once more we are going after mythic treasure we don't actually have any proof exists," Norrington remarked dryly from the railing.

"I'll admit the Captain's methods aren't what you would call orthodox," Gibbs said. "But there's nothin stoppin ya from leavin if ya're that bothered by it."

_"Indeed and where would an ex officer for the King's Navy find honorable work after turning pirate?"_ Norrington thought scowling as he went back to ignoring the conversation and looking out at the bright horizon. He was not a superstitious man, but even he knew that with a morning sky as vivid and crimson as the one he was looking at, that bad weather usually came in its wake.

--

"That's good," Will remarked. "But remember to block your left side. You're still leaving it too open."

"Sorry. I keep forgetting," Briana said as she met his sword with her own. With little to do now that they were out at sea, Briana had asked Will to give her a few fencing lessons since she knew she lacked the skill in sword handling that her shipmates had.

She blocked Will's another light brandish of Will's sword and made sure to move her feet just as he had taught her. They'd been going at it since morning and though Briana felt she could go on for a while longer from her eagerness to learn more, she knew Elizabeth probably wanted some time with her husband.

"Why don't we stop for today?" she asked sheathing her weapon.

"Are you certain?" Will said wiping the perspiration from his forehead.

"Aye. Could we continue another time though?" Briana said hopefully.

"Aye," Will said good naturedly.

Briana nodded and walked off. She stopped off in the galley to get some water and rags before heading to the brig which Jack had mentioned was looking filthy during that morning when he had gone down in search of rum. She rolled up her sleeves and pant legs tightly around her upper calves and got to work on scrubbing down the floorboards.

To pass the time it would take to complete the task she absently began humming to herself. As she became fully involved in the chore, she started to make the tune more vocal and didn't even notice she had started to sing.

The sound of the melodious notes led Norrington to find her bent on her hands and knees as she rigorously scrubbed the dirty floorboards. He vaguely recalled an incident involving Briana having the task of washing out the brig shortly after it was discovered that she was a woman. If he was correct some of the men on board taken it upon themselves to leer at her suggestive position and had promptly received broken noses.

It brought a wry smile to his face as he watched her. She was so strong both physically and otherwise but always retaining the appeal of a feminine woman. She could be saucy and passionate when need be, or soft and gentle. The contrary traits she embodied made him feel all the more beguiled by her. He continued simply looking at her and enjoying the exquisite sound of her voice, when he couldn't help but notice the way her womanly curves were moving as she worked the cloth across the floor. Most specifically her bum.

He lowered his gaze and scowled at himself for openly eyeing her in so lewd a manner. Still, he was a man and could not pretend not to notice her fair and lovely build whenever he saw her. Especially on the few occasions she had been pressed up against him, feeling soft and warm in a way that left him wanting her. He would be lying if he said he never thought back to that night when he had attended her broken ribs. Lord, they had been so close but never touching. The way her hair had been wild, the scent of rain falling of off her and the bare state of her had been bewildering. She had actually trembled if he recalled correctly though that could have just as easily been do to her pain or her sodden state.

Knowing he was falling for her had only made the desire grow. He wanted to know what it would be like to join with her. In the past when he had held a respectable naval position he had always known he would find a wife and that it would entail procreation to produce children. While he hadn't been opposed to the idea of that kind of marital duty, he had never felt rushed about performing the act itself even if he was a man who had natural urges. Nor had he envisioned a particular woman spread beneath him, merely a nameless female of good breeding who would make a suitable wife. And now.

"Briana," he said more huskily then he had intended.

She continued with her singing and he smiled wryly.

"Briana."

She paused and upon seeing him behind her, no doubt hearing her singing she blushed.

"Oh, I didn't even know you were there," Briana said sheepishly as she stood up. She felt a little self conscious covered in dirt with her pants rolled up to sport so much of her creamy calves.

"Sorry to interrupt your aria," Norrington said in a what she could have sworn was a teasing manner.

"I doubt I could sing opera," Briana replied in amusement. "Have you heard opera before?"

"No," Norrington admitted holding his hands behind his back.

"Pity. If I had been able to when I was in London I would have liked to have seen one performed. Was there something you wanted?" she inquired.

"I heard you had slipped below deck," Norrington said approaching her. "I came to let you know the sky has darkened quite a bit and we should be expecting less then favorable weather. It might be rather turbulant down here if the waves are rough."

"That could have been an unpleasant surprise. Thank you," Briana said rising on her toes to plant a chaste kiss on his jaw. She smiled at his longing expression as his arm came around her waist and she softly kissed his mouth.

He allowed her to pull back from his face but kept her secured to him.

"Your voice is lovely. You should use it more often," Norrington remarked.

"Why commodore I had no idea you would enjoy the folk songs of a humble Irish girl so," Briana teased. "To be honest I did not think you really enjoyed anything Irish as being anything but too below your English breeding."

"Well then perhaps I should clear this matter up. Because you see I do enjoy a number of Irish things," he said trailing his hand down her arm.

"Oh?" Briana said shivering at the touch.

"Yes. Such as the ale."

"You and every man," Briana scoffed.

"And yes I've come to take pleasure in the quiant native songs," he said quietly as his hand travelled back up to stroke her jawline. "And…."

"And?" Briana murmured as his face paused a breath from hers.

"I also enjoy you very much."

He took her mouth in a gentle manner that was all the more sensual for the it held back the extent of his passion in favor of gentility and thorough, slow exlporation of her mouth. She sighed into his mouth and closed her eyes to enjoy the soft tender brushes of his mouth. She ran her hand up his chest as his came up to delicately frame her face.

Suddenly the ship tossed and their mouths broke apart as they were forced to cling to one another to keep from falling.

"Looks like the storm is here," Briana said with a breathless laugh as she looked up at him.

"Yes," he said reluctant to let go of her. He bent down and gave her one last dragged out kiss before he let go of her. "It would be best to go on deck."

She nodded and followed him upto the deck. It was already raining down heavily as the sky above loomed in darkness and the waves churned threateningly around them. They took off in separate directions to find where to be the most use when a giant wave swept over the deck causing a few to slip.

Briana rushed to Gibbs' side and offered him a hand.

"Thanks lass," he said. "You help em get in the sails."

"Yes sir," she said wasting no time in going to get it done. She nimbly ran across the deck righting her balance when the water spilled over the side. Securring the sails proved to be a bit trickier as catching the fluttering ropes that would restrain them was no easy job. Eventually after some team effort the sails were tied down though they had yet to drop the anchor. It was clear from the animated look on Jack's face they would be at this for quite a while.

Then the ship shuddered and everyone felt the vibration travelling through the Pearl. It happened again and then again much stronger making several crew members lose their footing.

"What da hell is dat?" Anamaria shouted above the moaning wind.

"Probably just the waves are picking up," someone replied.

"Or a hell beasty," Jack remarked from behind the wheel.

Everyone turned to look at the captain to see whether or not he was joking when the ship was rattled again. This time an enormous scaly tail flopped on deck.

"Oh bugger," Jack said cringing.

"Get ta the cannons!" Gibbs yelled at a few men who started off immeditately.

"What is that?" Briana thought as the tail lazily swung on the deck. As if to answer her question, a gianst silouette rose on the side of the ship until every one could make out the shape of a snake's head and see that it was a sea serpent.

It stared menacingly at them as the crew reacted with various degrees of fear. Some cowered and ran away while others drew their swords and charged the great beast.

--

That's it for now. Sorry but every once in a while you just have to leave a little cliffie. Hope everyone enjoyed it. I'm going to try and get the update up in a few days but no promises. This coming week is gonna be super busy. Please review and tell me how you liked it. Byeeeeeeee!


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry for those of you expecting an earlier update but with me and my sis dividing the computer time between us this was as fast as I could write this. Be warned that there is a bit of lime here, but no lemon yet. Thank you to the people who read and reviewed last time. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Even though I think I forgot a disclaimer last time nothing regarding the rights of POTC has changed for me.

Ch 15: Sea Beasty

A cold wave of dread flooded Briana as she stared up at the huge monster swaying back and forth like a cobra ready to strike. She felt she couldn't move even as the beast opened its jaws to let out a horrible growl that sounded like the high pitched screams that she had imagined a Banshee's sounded like when her Da told her stories about them. Just as the serpent was seemingly readying for an attack the boom of the cannon went off causing the beast to hiss angrily, but it wasn't hurt.

Briana's attention was diverted from the monster to see a figure in the crow's nest. They were standing on the edge ready to leap onto the creature. She realized it was Will.

Another blast from the cannon sounded and seemed to wound the beast in some way as it threw back its head and let out an ear piercing shriek. It was then that Will jumped and landed on the back of the snake's head holding on for dear life as it thrashed wildly.

Briana finally snapped out of her immobility and rushed towards the side of the ship as she tried to think of a way to help the young man risking life and limb to kill the snake. She decided to act and let an idea come to her as she carefully edge closer to the snake's tail. With Will riding its head the creature wasn't paying as much attention to its lower half as it had been.

Before she could think to do anything she saw Elizabeth rush at the tail and start hacking at it with her sword in an attempt to take the monster's attention off of her husband. The diversion had its desired effect as the snake's attention focused on its tail and it swung it back to deliver an enormous swing. Briana ran without a thought other then to save Elizabeth from getting killed as she sprinted to the woman. The tail was closing in fast and causing tendrils of fear to spread throughout Briana as she threw herself at Elizabeth. She and the girl were pushed across the deck and escaped the deadly tail as it crashed down over the railing. They landed hard on the wooden surface and barely had time to recover as the tail came sweeping back towards them.

Briana closed her eyes and waited for the killing blow to be delivered. Instead the tail did not strike but rather coiled tightly around her legs and swiftly pulled her towards the edge of the destroyed railing.

She twisted in an attempt to escape but could do nothing as she struggled in vain.

"Briana!" Norrington shouted rushing to save her as she was dragged over the floor.

She had time to look up and meet his eyes, with her own terrified green ones before she was hauled overboard.

Norrington tried to reach her but was blocked by Anamaria.

"Out of my way!" he commanded.

"Ya wone get her out if its still alive. Focus on killin it first," Anamaria said.

"The devil take you," he seethed shaking her off and rushing towards the side.

He and the rest of the crew were knocked down as the beast was hit by another cannon blast causing the snake to rock the ship as it shrieked horribly and caused the ship to tilt. Up above Will seized the opportunity to sink his sword into the creature's skull. The snake thrashed and hissed wildly as it fell from the ship and Will jumped off its head back to the Pearl.

Norrington finally managed to get to his feet and moved to the edge of the ship as the snake began to sink beneath. He scanned the water looking for any sign of Briana. When he found none he didn't hesitate to dive off the ship into the swirling water.

--

Everything had happened so fast. One minute she had been clawing the deck and then suddenly she was submerged in cold dark water. And now beneath the turbulent waves time felt much slower. It was eerie staring up at the surface struggling to free herself while the snake's tail kept its hold on her legs to prevent her from escaping.As the need for oxygen began to become unbearable she knew that she was going to die. The realization was surprising. She had always thought she would pass on when she was old and gray in some dingy port all alone, but it seemed God had other plans for her.

She thought of her Mum and Da and smiled at the thought of joining them. It had been so long since she'd seen them. She had missed them so much, maybe it was better this way. Then she could be with the family that had been snatched away from too soon from her.

But then she thought of him and she knew she wasn't ready.

It had been a short time since she had met James, but she already knew that she was in love with him. It didn't matter that he was not the nicest of men and yet she still quite enjoyed spending time with him; even when they had sparred. She could be herself around him with all of her flaws and unconventional femininity and she was comfortable.

The passion he evoked inside her was intense, frightening in its newness sometimes, but she didn't want it to end. She wanted to stay with him and explore every feeling only a man could make her capable of feeling. But it seemed fate was going to deny her that wish.

Her vision began to grow dark and when she could take it no more she released her breath and succumbed to the blackness.

--

"See them anywhere?" Gibbs said as the crew peered over the side looking for their two ship mates.

"Ney," Anamaria said.

"Wait, there he is," Elizabeth shouted as Norrington broke the surface dragging Briana against him as he swam to the ship.

"Lower a rope lads," Jack said stoically from the helm.

"Hold on. I've got you. Just hold on," James told her was as remained unresponsive.

He reached the ship and grasped hold of the rope while securing Briana around the waist in the crook of his arm.

"Pull!" he yelled commandingly.

He watched Briana with his panic increasing by every moment that she was unresponsive. Her parted lips were turning blue already and her head lolled back and forth in a way that had him in a state of panic.

Finally they were lowered onto the deck as everyone rushed forth.

"Get back now!" Norrington shouted so savagely that no one dared disobey him.

He laid Briana on her back and placed his hand against her neck. Her pulse felt weak and she wasn't breathing. Wasting no time he pinched her nose and lowered his mouth to blow air into her air passage. He pulled back feeling no response he sat up and forcefully pumped his hand against her chest. He watched gravely as she continued to lay still and moved to give her air again.

He kept administering CPR to her growing more determined and afraid for her.

_"Do not take her…she's so young. Don't you dare take her,"_ he thought fearfully when she continued to be unresponsive. Suddenly a dagger was tossed next to him.

"Might be a bit more useful at helping her breath without that binding holdin her back," Jack remarked.

Norrington realized the captain was right. He didn't know how he had overlooked the fact that Briana wore something to bind her chest which would no doubt prove troublesome for breathing from time to time.

He ripped open her shirt and took the blade in his hand and cut straight through the tan bandaging holding her chest. All at once Briana's body tensed and her head turned to expel water onto the deck.

Norrington could feel relief flooding through him as Briana's body retched all of the water from her lungs as she gasped to catch her breath. He had never felt more afraid in his entire life then he had when she was lying there looking on the edge of death while he could do nothing to bring her back.

As she lay on her side panting and exhausted he removed his jacket and draped it over her. Then he lifted her so her face was resting against his chest and she was curled up in his lap. One of her hands clutched weakly at the collar of his shirt as he stood while supporting her.

Norrington walked past the throng of onlookers and walked to the entrance to below deck. He paused before going down and looked at Jack who was behind the helm again.

"Sparrow."

Jack looked down at him dazedly.

"Eh?"

Norrington shifted the woman in his arms closer and met the pirate's eyes.

"Thank you."

Jack grinned toothily.

"Oh that's what I'm here for. Yep, old Jack's always here to lend a helping hand," Jack replied in a way that made Norrington's jaw clench. He ventured below while the fool rambled on.

He carried Briana in silence down to the sleeping quarters and set her onto a hammock. He walked away and rummage through his things while she studied him from behind.

"I have something you can wear," he said shortly.

She looked down at her own destroyed shirt and pulled the front closed as best as she could.

"Too bad mum never did get around to teaching me how to sew. I wouldn't say no if you offered to mend it for me though," Briana joked.

"So glad to hear you think this is so amusing," Norrington bit out angrily.

"James?" Briana questioned as he marched around the room clearly agitated.

He didn't respond or look at her and it was making her temper spike.

"Alright what is it you're brooding over now?"

"Nothing," he muttered.

"Your mood's even darker then the weather out there so just tell me," she demanded.

He looked back at her and stalked to her with a grim expression that made her heart hammer in her chest.

"I apoligize if I don't find humor in your remark in light of the day's events," he said in a low tone that was holding back the fury of emotion he felt.

"Oh?" Briana said sitting up. "Next time I will try to dwell more on the misfortunes that cross our ship rather then try to lighten the mood if it's to your liking."

She had no time to react as he fell to his knees and took hold of her by the shoulders with his dark eyes burrowing into hers.

"You almost died. Do you have any idea what I felt thinking that at any moment you were going to slip away and never draw another breath again?"

They were inches apart, breathing deeply and staring at the other. Briana couldn't look away if she had wanted to because the look of helplessness and despair in his eyes would not let her. She lifted her hand to cup his face and a tear slid down her cheek.

"I'm here," she said.

He nodded and loosened his hold on her. His gaze lowered as he calmed down, and he took in the sight of her exposed breasts peeking out through the torn shirt. He knew he should look away but the full low mounds tipped by a pink dusky nipples proved too much for him. He saw them rise and fall rapidly as Briana watched him looking. He lowered his head and placed a chaste kiss on both nipples making her shudder.

He needed to feel her there and touch her after what happened so he didn't stop. He rained kisses over both breasts while she stroked his hair and panted with a growing need she had never before felt. She knew she needed to put a stop to it, but the feeling of his mouth and his warmth was something she needed. She had felt so scared when she had been in the clutches of the monster and she wanted the closeness of him now; and she suspected he needed it to.

She let out a moan as his mouth traveled up her neck and suckled the skin to make it rosy. The feel of his warm mouth was making her lose all rational thought. He moved to her parted mouth and kissed her with an intensity they had never reached before. His tongue slid along hers to make the slow throbbing in her body grow more urgent as she moaned and pulled him closer, desperate for more. She felt his hands stroke her belly and she groaned into his mouth as they teasingly inched higher. Her whole body was humming in arousal as his hands skimmed the underside of her breasts and their mouths continued their passionate duel.

When he suddenly broke away and his caresses stilled she looked at him in disbelief. He looked down at her contemplatively.

"Briana, have you ever been touched by a man?"

Her flushed face grew even redder as she ducked her head.

"Its nothing to be ashamed of," Norrington said feeling somewhat disappointed.

"I haven't," she said quietly.

"What?"

"I've never made love before," she said tugging her shirt closed as modesty at last returned to her.

"I see," he said.

She watched as he frowned and tried to guess what he was thinking. She grew impatient and finally broke the silence.

"Tell me what you're thinking James," she said anxiously.

He glanced at her solemnly and rose clasping his hands behind his back as he paced in front of her.

"I think that tonight you should sleep. You need your rest after what happened," Norrington said decidedly.

"I think I can decide if my body feels it needs respite," she said in slight annoyance even though she knew he was only doing it out of care.

"Very well do as you wish," he said too easily for her liking.

"Is that all?" she said suspiciously.

He looked down at her with a smoldering gaze. "We will most likely be forced to seek the nearest port in order to make repairs to the railing. When that happens, I'm going to take you away from this ship for as long as I deem necessary and find a suitable place for us to continue this."

It wasn't a request or in the least bit uncertain. She could see from his expression that he was quite serious. And she wasn't sure if she was more nervous or excited to hear it.

--

Oh yes, the stage is set for some seduction everyone. It will probably take place in two chapters but no promises. Hope you all enjoyed it. Are the pirates still in character? Please tell me if you did or not in a review. Byeeeeeeee!


	16. Chapter 16

Hello again! I am so sorry for those of you who responded right away to the story update and then went, 'What the hell? Where's the next chapter?' I really hated what I had originally posted like almost immediately and I couldn't bare to let you all read it so please accept my apologies for that mix up. But there is good news, there is lemony goodness in this chapter. If anyone reading this is opposed to the idea of reading graphic sex scenes then I advise you to stop reading at the first break in the chapter. I am WARNING all of you only once, if you read the whole chapter and then complain about the sex bits then that's your own problem. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed for letting me know how they like or dislike certain things about the story. Please keep it up so I know what everybody thinks okay?

WARNING: Lemons Ahoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination. Nobody else would probably want that anyway. Hmmph.

Ch 16: Crashing Waves

It didn't take long for the Pearl to make port so soon after the serpant attack. Within two days they were pulling into a large sandy island to get repairs done on the ship.

Briana wasn't sure about how to feel now that they were on land because it meant that it was only a short matter of time before James would take her away from the ship and have all of her. She was nervous about what was going to happen since it would be her first time and despite the usual feminine worries, she was also unsure as to whether or not she was prepared for how it would make her feel. If James' kisses could make her burn so then to join with him would be unlike anything she was prepared for.

The two of them had not been avoiding one another during the time they had to wait but they had not tried to initiate any kind of physical intimacy knowing full well it could make the wait a bit more difficult. So instead they talked of idle subjects like books and light conversation that kept them on amiable terms without inflaming any passion.

As the first day drew to a close and the rest of the crew went off to indulge in alcohol and the local prostitutes, Briana waited on the dock for him to collect her. She watched the gulls shrieking and circling in the orange sky as the sun set.

"Wonder if Ma was this nervous when she and Da were together the first time," she thought distractedly. "Probably but at least her parents probably explained it all to her. I'm not daft as to not know what happens when to people come make love, any child who's curious and watches the cows in mating season can figure it out, but I'm not some Spring heifer just sitting around waiting to be mounted."

James waited until nearly everyone else had gone and looked down at the dock where he immediately spotted Briana standing off by herself.

He steadied himself and walked down the gangplank feeling for once in his life nervous about bedding a woman. For once he would not be spending a night with some used tart. He didn't want to merely take his own pleasure and leave her after the act was done. It was his wish to make her feel good too. He couldn't be sure how well his abilities to please a woman went.

He approached Briana from behind almost hesitantly. She turned feeling him standing there looking unsure of himself and she offered a small brief smile. He smiled tightly and offered her his hand which she accepted to allow him to lead her through town.

They walked in silence as it grew darker and the street lamps were lit. Since James wasn't willing to break the silence Briana spoke up to voice her concerns.

"What if I become pregnant?" she stated with only a slight quaver in her voice to betray the fear below her determined face.

He glanced down at her in surprise but said nothing for a moment leaving an opening for her to say more of what was on her mind.

"I don't know very much about how a man and woman join. If you laughed at me," she said suddenly angry.

She stopped walking and let go of his hand to lean against the storefront of a blacksmith.

He regarded her calmly holding his hands behind his back.

"Do you harbor any other fears besides the ones you spoke of just now?" he inquired.

"No," she said waiting for him to say something.

"Then let allow me to quiet your present doubts," he said standing directly in front of her and speaking rationally. "I am not the most sensitive of men as you know, but I would never think to laugh at you for your lack of experience."

He lifted his hand to brush some of the coppery strands he loved from the side of her face from the crown of her head to the ends.

"I am honored that you would concede to share yourself in your state of ignorance with me," he said willing her to believe it in his deep voice and his reverent eyes.

"You really mean that," she stated knowing it to be true.

"As for the matter of conceiving a child," he added looking away from her eyes uncomfortably. "There are ways of preventing it from happening."

Briana wasn't sure what he meant but decided to say nothing until she needed to. She looked at him under her lashes with mischief in them.

"James, take me to bed?" she half asked him taking his hand in hers.

Their breathing had sped up and they were looking into one another as if they would never be able to turn away. He looked at her flushed trusting face and felt his need take fierce hold of him then and there.

Without a word he resumed leading her down the street. They were once again silent as they focused on their goal of finding a suitable inn to stay in for the night. It felt as though all nerves were dissolved into the heat and desire coursing through them calling out that natural mating instinct that was as old as time.

At last they came upon an establishment called The Sunken Treasure and they hurriedly walked inside. James was quick to find a room and when he turned back to Briana the look in his eyes made her insides ache with heat.

"James, let me have a few minutes to my self upstairs," she told him firmly.

"Whatever for?" he said sounding extremely vexed.

"I've been on a ship living like a sailor for weeks," she said trying to hide her amusement at his impatience. "I only want to wash myself up."

James sighed in aggravation and shut his eyes to nod once.

"Thank you," she said reaching for the key.

He took hold of her hand by the wrist not painfully but firmly.

"Be quick. I don't plan on waiting in here long," he told her huskily.

She nodded and walked off with her heart pounding as she asked the land lady for some hot water and cloths.

--

Briana scrubbed her skin to a pink tint as she worked the wet hot cloth over her flesh. She had scented the water with a few drops of a lilac oil to give her body a faint feminine scent. She refused to smell like a dirty sailor despite what she was forced to live in and besides it felt nice to feel clean.

When she had finally set the rag aside knowing how much little time she had left she used a small hand mirror on the dresser in an attempt to pin her hair up in an elegant hairstyle. After a few tries that ended fruitlessly she settled for brushing her hair with her fingers and trying to arrange it nicely.

She surveyed herself in the mirror and wished she had asked Elizabeth to lend her at least a nightgown or something pretty to wear. She was definitely not getting back into her clothes lying in a heap at the foot of the bed so her only other option was to wait for James to come and find her naked.

She felt too warm just thinking about it. She got into bed and crawled beneath the covers in resignation waiting for James.

Her wait was less then a minute before the door slid open and James stepped inside closing it behind him to leave them alone.

His gaze raked over her sitting back against the pillows with the sheet pulled over her modestly. He knew from the sight of her collarbones that she was bare beneath the quilt. With her hair spilling over her bare shoulders with her green eyes looking unusually vulnerable, her mouth parted with her heavy breaths and her creamy skin bared she looked so beautiful it was unworldly.

He sat on the edge of the bed turned towards her. Sitting as close as possible their faces were barely an inch apart. He ran his hand along her cheek and down her throat then along her shoulder.

"Let go of the blanket," he told her in a rough aroused voice.

She took a breath to steady herself and then ever so slowly let the blanket fall away to reveal her breasts and creamy flat belly. She watched as he took in the sight and felt as though every inch of flesh he laid his eyes on was being scorched.

James leaned forward and kissed the side of her cheek almost tenderly, trailing one to her forehead and then the corner of her mouth as she opened it to him to explore. He moved his mouth to fully cover hers and took all that she offered. He massaged his tongue with hers and held the back of her head to take as much of her intoxicating flavor as he could get. He emitted low moans in his throat as she stroked his warm mouth with her tongue until she cried out at the feeling of his roughened hand lightly cupping her breast. She broke away from his mouth causing him to lave her throat and clavicle with his hot mouth. He stroked the place where her neck met her shoulder with his tongue while his hand gently palmed the weight of her hot breast.

"Uhh!" she rasped unprepared for the feeling of his mouth and tongue in the valley of her breasts. She felt all restraint melting as he moved his head to the side to fervently kiss the expanse of her right breast while the left was teased with touches that were too delicate for what she needed. When her nipple was suckled she cried out in shocked pleasure and caressed the back of his head tenderly to encourage him to continue. He responded by nipping a path to the left breast and taking her other nipple into his mouth and flicking it lightly with his tongue. Briana threw head to the side in anguish as he flicked the sensitive bud with increasing pressure until she felt herself ready to break over the edge.

"James…..," she cried out somehow finding his shirt and undoing a button as he kissed the underside of her breast firmly.

Her fingers flew clumsily until at last the shirt was open and she could look at his sun tanned skin. He paused to watch her appraisal with bated breath. She lifted her hand and ran them down the wide shoulders down the firm corded arms and moving to his flat stomach. She ran one hand along the trail of dark hairs at his waistline that fanned out along his broad chest up to his collarbones.

The sight of him was making her feel even more heated and she showed him by bending forward and kissing his throat with her hands twined around his neck. He groaned when she nuzzled the hallow in his throat with her nose and did the same to the top of his chest with her lips dragging over his flesh until he couldn't stand it and grasped her face in his hands and forced her to stare into his eyes and see the stark longing.

"I want all of you," he uttered before savagely taking her mouth. Her head fell back onto the pillow forcing him to follow in order to keep them connected. She vaguely felt one of his arms wrap around her back while the other pulled the bedspread back unceremoniously till she was completely bared to him.

He kissed her cheek as his eyes looked at her sex at the apex of her legs covered by the same copper shading as the ones falling over her shoulders. He ran his hand down experimentally to feel them and felt her physically shudder beneath him as he pressed against it more firmly. He turned to her face and kissed her mouth with a sudden tenderness. At the same time he gently moved his hand along the parting of her femininity and felt the dampness coming from inside.

Briana moaned and closed her eyes as he kissed her all over her face and explored her folds. It was his first time of ever tasting and savoring a female body without racing to completion and he found he enjoyed her surprised reactions and noises.

His face was pulled down for a languid, unrushed kiss. They exchanged long pleasurable strokes with their tongues as he pumped into her in a way he found she was enjoying by the way she moaned and lifted herself to increase the pressure.

He finally broke away from her and removed his hand from her heat to remove his belt and tug his pants to the floor. He was hard and aching to be inside her.

Briana regarded him with shadowed eyes and laid down on the bed completely while he parted her legs and knelt between them.

He laid his head against her shoulder and lowered himself until her could feel her entrance against him. He leaned down to kiss her skin and buried himself in her. He groaned hoarsely while she stiffened and clutched at him as a small whimper escaped her. He thrust once into her wet heat and felt her clench almost painfully around him.

He raised his head to see her face contorted in pain and shock.

"James it hurts," she said suddenly sounding like a lost and unsure.

"It will be over soon. Believe me," he said searching for a way to take her mind of the hurt in her broken virginity. He stayed completely still within her and focused on her face. He looked into her pained eyes and felt something in him break.

"You look like a Siren," he said quietly as he stroked her face and reveled in the feel of her warm flesh touching his. "From the moment I saw you coming in from the rain that night you've looked like some sort of mythological temptation that I could not fight."

He kissed her forehead and rested his against hers as he felt her loosen her grip on his erection.

"Its better now," she told him. "I want yout to move."

He responded instantly by pulling his length back out and firmly pushing himself into her as far as he could fill her. At first she was still and trying to get used to it as his length touched the whole inside of her womanhood. She finally moaned and lifted her hips slowly to find a rhythm against his hard strokes. In no time he was moaning her name and unknowingly thrusting into her welcoming heat erratically.

"Oh god….Briana…," he said hoarsely as his control disappeared and she threw her head back into the pillow and convulsed around him as her release came crashing down on her like a tidal wave and she was left shaking and clinging to him. She was too weary to make sense of it as he hastily extracted himself from her depths and shouted his climax against her skin with a few strokes from his hand.

--

There it is. I'm not as proud of it as I would like to be but I'll let you guys be the judges of how you like it. Thanks again for reading and please tell me what you think alright? There are probably less then five chapters left in this story just fyi. Byeeeeeeeeeee!


End file.
